El último beso
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Es un HarryHermione...un amor irrompible, inolvidable, inequivocable...tu siempre estaras a mi lado... eres el amor de mi vida... mi corazón y mi amor siempre estarán contigo...
1. El último beso

**Disclaimer:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

He aquí nuestra nueva reedición de El Último Beso, corregida y aumentada, hemos colocado un tercer final, ya que nuestro corazón no aguanto mucho sin Harry, él jamás debe morir.

También queremos decir que lo escribimos mucho antes de que saliera el libro 7, de ahí que sea un poco diferente. Por otra parte algunas cosas están basadas en hechos de las películas por lo cual no coinciden del todo con los libros.

Y por último visiten nuestros Forums.

Esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus Reviews.

P.D. Tengan un pañuelo a la mano…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**EL ****ÚLTIMO BESO**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**El último beso… **

"_Ya han pasado varios días desde lo que ocurrió… desde tu batalla con el Señor Oscuro, en este momento me encuentro en tu cuarto y no voy a ningún lugar, las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, no he llorado desde que todo esto sucedió, debo ser fuerte, se suponía que estaría aquí por unos minutos, solo venía por ropa para ti, ahora me encuentro sola en este lugar, lleno de recuerdos tuyos, de tu esencia, de tu loción, simplemente de ti… regreso al principio, cuando nos conocimos en el expreso, tu sonrisa tan tierna, mi respiración se corta" _

Se recargó en el dosel de la cama de Harry. _"Esto no se suponía que pasaría, tu no debías hacer lo que la gente esperaba de ti, matar a Voldemort, no tenías porque cargar tu solo con esa responsabilidad, sin embargo no los decepcionaste, lo hiciste, pero ¿a qué costo?, primero tus padres, después Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore y ahora Ron y tú, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo?, ¿por qué?... pero es muy tarde para preguntar eso"_.

Tomó la ropa y la apretó contra su pecho como si quisiera eternizar el momento, recordando la última vez que la abrazó.

"_Tus brazos rodeándome, la sensación tan calida de tu cuerpo, pero esa sensación se va desvaneciendo como tu vida, ambas se me escapan de las manos… ¡como quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado!, quisiera poder cambiarlo... daría todo porque tu estuvieras bien"_. La colocó en una maleta, la cerró, encontrándose con un libro.

- De seguro fue el último que leíste - acarició su pasta pensando en que sus manos lo habrán tocado, lo hojeó pensando que él lo hizo, leyó una frase al igual que él pensó que lo hizo, _"mis lagrimas han caído sobre el, se me nubla la vista… lo cierro, colocándolo en su lugar"_.

"_McGonagall entra y me encuentra llorando, yo trato de disimular"_, caminó hacia la puerta escondiendo su rostro para evitar que la mujer se diera cuenta de su estado.

- Ya esta… podemos irnos – tomó la maleta, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

- ¿Esta usted bien Señorita Granger? - cuestionó, notando sus lagrimas.

- Si, estoy bien – contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

McGonagall la miró y la abrazó – todo va estar bien, el señor Potter va a estar bien – la castaña no supo como responder, quedándose atónita ante el abrazo _"¿Cómo sabe que lloro por él y no por Ron?"_, soltó la maleta y lo aceptó, necesitaba sentirse reconfortada, apoyada, dejó salir sus gotas salinas - él no tenía que hacerlo… él… él… era su cumpleaños… ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darle su regalo.

- Lo se – contestó la profesora, tratando de consolarla – vamos, tenemos que volver a St. Mungo.

- Si – pronunció escuetamente, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Tome, vamos… tiene que verse bien para cuando él despierte, a él no le gustará verla así - ofreciéndole un pañuelo

- Gracias - tomó pedazo de tela y se limpió las lágrimas, levantó la maleta y se dirigieron a la Dirección para viajar por la chimenea con los polvos Flu y llegar más pronto.

En St Mungo…

La familia Weasley aguardaba por noticias, mientras se recuperaba de la batalla, acompañados de Remus, Tonks y Hagrid.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó la castaña a Molly

- Ron esta bien, aún no despierta pero estará bien - contestó la madre de Ron.

- ¿…y Harry? - preguntó rápidamente preocupada, pensando lo peor.

- Él aún no reacciona, él esta grave aún – divulgó Remus mirándola colocando una mano en su hombro – él va ha salir de esta…

Hermione asiente suspirando tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

- Aún no se sabe, el Sanador no ha dicho si se puede – notificó Tonks, sintiendo la misma impotencia que la castaña, ya que no podían hacer nada por el momento.

Se recargó en un muro con la maleta en sus manos, divagando en sus recuerdos, como después del fin de la batalla, la pesadilla había comenzado.

**.·´¨»********. · Flash Back · .********«´¨·.**

Mione comenzaba a despertarse, se encontraba en un cuarto de St. Mungo.

- ¿E-en dónde estoy?- pronunció confundida, mientras abría sus ojos, notando el sutil dolor que recorría su cuerpo, se llevó las mano a sus sienes cuando recordó _"Estoy en St. Mungo debí desmayarme… ¿y Harry?, ¿dónde está? ¿Ron y los demás? ¿Cuánto llevó dormida y sí ellos…? ¿Él?"_

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama quitándose todo lo que estaba conectado a ella, de repente una serie de preguntas e imágenes bombardeaban su cabeza, pero solo había una imagen que la atormentaba más que las demás, Harry tirado en el suelo gravemente herido.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, sintiendo el frío suelo, hasta que se dio cuenta que iba descalza y con una bata blanca que dejaba descubierta su espalda y otras partes, por un momento pensó irse así, no estaba para estos inconvenientes… pero se detuvo pensando que sería demasiado vergonzoso. Buscó su ropa en el closet que estaba en la habitación no tenia tiempo de vestirse por completo tomo los zapatos que se encontraban ahí y su túnica, corrió a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontró con McGonagall.

- Señorita Granger ¿qué hace levantada? Aún no se encuentra bien - exclamó preocupada la profesora.

- Yo… necesito ver a los chicos - comento firme, tratando de que la entendiera _"pienso lo peor al notar la rigidez de la expresión de McGonagall"_ – acaso ellos…- se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contenerse, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su cara.

- No, no tranquilícese… ellos aún no reaccionan, su condición aún es grave - contestó tratando de calmar a Hermione, colocando sus manos sobre su hombros, al escuchar esto la castaña sintió un alivió temporal, llamado esperanza, pero un dolor dentro de ella aún no cesaba.

- Quiero verlos, por favor… ¿dónde están? – inquirió rápidamente con tono desesperado.

- Cálmese señorita, nadie puede verlos aún… los Sanadores aún no lo creen prudente – explicó la jefe de Gryffindor.

- Pero… no… yo… necesito verlos, no es justo - declaró desesperada, de pronto sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, su vista se nublaba mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de McGonagall llamándola, su respiración se debilitó y de pronto nada, la oscuridad.

.·´**¨»************. Fin Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

"_Fue ahí cuando comenzó el fin de la batalla de Voldemort… pero el comienzo de más sufrimiento… de una agonía sin fin"_

**.·´¨»************.Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

"_Comienzo a abrir lo ojos me encuentro otra vez en esa maldita habitación, esas paredes que me separan de la realidad… o mejor dicho de ti, ya es de noche, el azul oscuro del cielo se asoma por la ventana, no puedo pensar en nada, lo único que viene a mi mente eres tú… Harry… necesito verte…"_

Automáticamente se levantó de nuevo con la intensión de salir de ahí, al parecer se encontraba sola, la habitación no albergaba a nadie más, o al menos eso creía, tomó su túnica que estaba sobre la silla y caminó hacia la puerta cuando…

- Es mejor que vuelvas a la cama, ellos aún siguen en cuidados intensivos – se dejó oír una voz que replicó en el antiguo cuarto, proveniente de cierto castaño recargado en una esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, el cual tenia sus pupilas doradas sobre ella.

- Remus – _"pronuncio…casi como un susurro inaudible noto como sale de las penumbras de la esquina para dejar ver su figura acercándose a mi, impidiéndome nuevamente ir en tu busca"_

- Todo va estar bien, ellos van a estar bien… se que no es sencillo pero no tenemos otra opción - aseveró parándose enfrente de ella – antes de querer fugarte de tu habitación de nuevo, deberías estar recuperada, además ¿no crees qué es injusto que hagas que nos preocupemos por ti?, no creo que busques eso… se que quieres saber cómo están, pero nadie puede pasar a verlos.

- Lo se, siento preocuparlos, pero es que… no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan impotente... no quiero simplemente descansar y estar quieta. Entiéndeme necesito verlos - musitó sentándose en su cama acompañada por el castaño.

- Herms… - pronunció el licántropo abrazándola, tratando de reconfortarla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó?, es decir… - habló antes de ser interrumpida por el Merodeador.

- Seis días, después de encontrar a Harry tu no aguantaste más - intervino explicándole.

- ¿Seis días? – murmuró - ¡¿cómo es posible?!… ¿y simplemente ellos no han mejorado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Remus? ¿Por qué yo estoy bien? No es justo… ¿por qué aún hasta el final Voldemort ganó? ¿Por qué aún muerto sigue haciéndonos daño?- pronunció ligeramente alterada, mientras de sus ojos caían gotas que mojaban la ropa de su ex profesor.

- No lo se, pero todo mejorará - trató de consolarla, pero ni siquiera él había encontrado respuesta a esas preguntas que también lo atormentaban.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si se mueren? ¿Qué voy a hacer, sí Harry muere?, sí nunca le dije que lo…- se detuvo al percatarse de lo que decía.

- ¿Amas? – completó el ojiambar, sonriendo como si supiera algo más. Hermione lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sorprendida _"¿cómo lo sabe?"_

- Es así, ¿no? – preguntó risueño - ¿cómo lo se?... siempre tuviste una preferencia por él, siempre lo miras de forma diferente que a Ron o cualquier otro, lo miras como cuando Lily miraba a James… con amor - explicó Lupín limpiando sus lagrimas con su pañuelo.

- Si, pero no debería, es decir… él y Ginny - dijo llena de culpabilidad y dudas.

- No tienes por que sentirte como si fuera una equivocación o un error, uno no escoge de quién enamorarse. Jamás te sientas culpable por sentir un sentimiento tan bello y puro como es el amor, además se que tu intensión nunca fue el hacerle daño a Ginny ¿cierto? – profirió tratando de ayudarla - ellos hace mucho que no son nada ¿o me equivoco? – indagó mientras la miraba con ternura limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

- Ella no sabe que lo quiero, no tengo valor para decírselo - confesó ocultando su mirada.

- Pequeña – mencionó mientras tomaba su mentón con una mano, levantándolo, logrando que lo mirara a los ojos - hay cosas que nos da miedo decir, pero no podemos vivir con miedo siempre, a veces hay que enfrentar las cosas… tal y como lo hizo Harry con Voldemort… él también tenía miedo pero no dejó que lo venciera eso. Tan solo confía en ti… y en su amistad, si es tu amiga de verdad comprenderá que si callaste fue por no hacerle daño, pero ahora tu debes pensar en ti y no en lo demás - continuó dándole ánimos.

- Gracias… - musitó más calmada, procesando las palabras del licántropo.

- No hay de que - contestó con una sonrisa

- Siento hacer que estés aquí cuidándome, de seguro tu quieres estar con Tonks y yo… - comentó apenada

- No importa, además Tonks esta bien - respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa.

- Que bueno, debes pensar que soy una mala amiga… por no preguntar por los demás - expuso apenada por solo concentrase en su desgracia.

- No, jamás pensaría eso… los de la Orden estamos la mayoría bien, solo lesiones, unas más graves que otras, pero bien… Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George… se encuentran bien, ustedes hicieron lo más difícil, siempre adelantándose a la acción queriendo ser héroes - bromeó.

- Eso me tranquiliza, pero no quita que intente salir otra vez de aquí ¿lo entiendes, no? ayúdame solo llévame a la Sala de espera o me volveré loca en estas cuatro paredes – suplicó.

- El Sanador dijo que aún estas débil, no se si sea buena idea Herms… recibiste varios ataques y aún no te recuperas del todo – explicó lógico.

- Si no me ayudas, tu sabes que tratare de huir de todas formas ¿no crees qué es mejor que vayas conmigo?, además estamos en un Hospital si me pongo mal en cualquier lugar me podrán atender - repuso racional, tratando de convencerlo.

- Esta bien, aunque McGonagall me va ha matar… te espero afuera en lo que te cambias - señaló el ojiambar mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

**.·´¨»************. Fin Flash Back ·************«´¨·.**

"_Y vaya que McGonagall se molestó, pero yo no podía seguir ahí, sentía que me ahogaba entre esas paredes… aún ese sentimiento no cambia pero al menos me siento más cerca de ti…"_

**.·´¨»************. Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

- Pero ¿qué hace usted levantada Señorita Granger?, no puede estar aquí - regaño la profesora de Transformaciones.

- No me mande a mi cuarto por favor, estoy bien… solo quiero estar aquí, esperar para saber cómo están, entiéndame por favor – pidió suplicante.

- Por favor McGonagall, deje que se quede, entiéndala… son sus amigos lo que están ahí luchando por vivir…- argumentó en su ayuda Remus.

- Pero ¿cómo dice usted eso?, sabe que ella tampoco esta bien… ¿cómo permitió que saliera de su cuarto?, es una irresponsabilidad de su parte - amonestó Minerva al castaño.

- Discúlpeme, pero yo no la hubiera dejado salir… si no creyera que ella va estar bien y segura, y yo creo que es mejor que este aquí, que ahí encerrada… además sabe que de todas formas se hubiera escapado - se defendió, tratando de hacer que Minerva entendiera.

- Si, yo ya estoy mejor y si me pasará algo sigo en el Hospital, prometo que me cuidare, solo deje me quedar - rogó Hermione.

- No se, no esta bien - interpeló no muy convencida McGonagall.

- Yo la vigilaré no se preocupe, si yo le permite salir es justo que la cuide – prorrumpió serio el licántropo.

- No lo se – menciono dudosa, mirando al ojiambar con desconfianza, pero al ver a su alumna en ese estado de incertidumbre, no pudo negarse - esta bien, pero se lo advierto Señor Lupin tiene que cuidarla.

- Lo haré – aseguró, agradecido.

- Gracias, yo voy a estar bien – acotó Mione, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así fue como caminaron lentamente hasta la Sala de espera.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! – mencionó Molly al verla levantada.

- Hola… - susurró escuetamente, mientras la señora Weasley, la abrazaba maternalmente.

- ¿Cómo esta… Ron? – cuestionó temerosa.

- Él aún… no se sabe - contestó difícilmente su madre.

- ¿Y George, Fred y Ginny? – preguntó preocupada.

- Ellos están bien… Ginny salió casi ilesa – contestó con alivio Arthur.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que estas levantada? – interrogó una voz detrás de la pelirroja.

- Yo, bueno… no quería estar en mi cuarto, pero estoy bien – contestó apenada a Tonks la cual como le había dicho Remus esta bien, claro con heridas como todos, pero bien.

- No se preocupen, yo la cuidare – informó protectormente el licántropo, mirando calmadamente a la pequeña para después mirar a la pelirrosa y brindarle un sonrisa tranquilizadora.

En ese momento apareció la pequeña hija de los Weasley, que al llegar inmediatamente noto a su amiga, la miró como si no lo creyera, totalmente sorprendida de verla levantada.

- Hermy… pero ¿qué? – exclamó Ginny, aún incrédula ante la presencia de la castaña en la Sala

- Ginny, yo estoy bien… me alegro que tu también lo estés – expresó con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja no esperó y corrió a abrazarla, la castaña le devolvió el abrazo pensando en que ya no podía ocultarle más sus sentimientos, hablaría con ella y le diría la verdad, la verdad que tanto la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se separó lentamente de su amiga brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja se dirigió a su madre, mientras ella miraba a Remus recordando su platica, el cual le sonrió colocando su mano en su hombro – no tienes que hacerlo ahora…

- Lo se - contestó la castaña.

- Vamos siéntate, no quiero que te vayas a desmayar y ahora si nos mata McGonagall – bromeó el Merodeador, guiándola a un sillón.

**.·´¨»************. Fin Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

"_Las horas pasaron, los minutos pasaron… y nada. Los Sanadores no decían nada, mi Sanador varias veces me mandó a mi cuarto al que solo fui a asearme para después volver a salirme sin su autorización, no me importaba eso, él no entendía que yo no podía estar ahí… nada más"__- _observó la casi vacía Sala, clavando su vista en el techo.

"_Además estaba lo de Ginny… yo ya no podía más en un momento Remus nos trajo un café a mi y a Ginny, después se dirigió a un sillón un poco alejado de nosotras, él sabía que yo quería hablar con mi amiga"_- dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny - _"ella me ve con recelo, le confesé que estoy enamorada de ti, Harry, yo trate de explicarle pero ella no lo entendió"_ – recordó la chica colocando la maleta aún lado y cruzándose de brazos acariciándolo como si tuviera frío, como si quisiera reconfortarse.

**.·´¨»************. Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

- Ginny yo… hay algo que necesito decirte – mencionó pausadamente, armándose de valor, mientras esperaban en la Sala, posó sus pupila en el café que tenía en sus manos, observando su reflejo en él.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermy?, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – comentó curiosa, sentada a su lado con una ligera sonrisa

Hermione tomó aire y enfrentó la mirada de su amiga- yo… es decir…- sin pensarlo más lo soltó - estoy enamorada de Harry.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó al instante - no es momento para bromas Hermy – agregó incrédula ante lo dicho por su amiga, pero al notar su semblante, supo que no bromeaba - no puede ser, es verdad… ¿cómo es posible? – reclamó desconcertada.

- Ginny lo siento, ni siquiera yo lo se… yo no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, ni en esta situación – explicó apresurada.

- Ahora lo dices cuando él esta así, me mentiste… me hiciste creer que solo eran amigos – refutó la pelirroja.

- Siempre fuimos solo amigos, él ni siquiera lo sabe, yo siempre trate de alejarme de él – contestó tratando de hacerla entender.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de él? ¿Desde que yo y él? – cuestionó demandante.

- Nooooooo… yo me enamore de él desde antes, yo jamás te mentí... yo quería que él fuera feliz, yo siempre los apoye cuando estuvieron juntos, incluso te ayude cuando le enviaste esa canción en San Valentín – argumentó en su defensa Hermione.

- No puedo creerlo y aún así saliste con otros chicos – alegó confundida Ginny.

- Mmmmm… yo trate de dejar de sentir eso, además yo aún estaba confundida… trata de entenderme, además tú también saliste con otros antes de Harry, aún gustándote él, así que no me juzgues como si hubiera pecado, porque no fue así - declaró desesperada por hacer que entendiera la situación su amiga.

- De verdad, me decepcionaste Hermy… no pensé que tú, mi mejor amiga, hiciera esto – respondió sin más Ginevra.

- No lo entiendes, lo siento, además cuando Harry te explico porque te dejaba… lo dejaste ir... en lugar de luchar por él, después… te consolaste con… - argumentó Hermione, siendo interrumpida por la pelirroja.

- No quiero volver a hablar contigo - se levantó del sillón dejándola ahí, en la Sala de espera de St Mungo.

En ese momento Remus se acercó a Hermione sentándose a su lado abrazándola, ya que pues si querer se había percatado de todo.

- Dale tiempo Hermy - trató de consolarla cuando noto que unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos - todo va estar bien… entiende que en este momento ella no lo comprenda, también para ella es difícil todo esto – mencionó sereno.

- Ya no puedo más… ya no - habló entrecortadamente aferrándose al castaño arrugando su ropa.

- Vamos… no puedes rendirte, todo tiene que mejorar, ya lo veras… solo ten fe, cree que es posible – mencionó acariciando su cabello, notando que ya no se refería solo a Ginny sino a la espera por saber del ojiverde.

- No puedo, la batalla, lo de Ginny, la espera y sino despierta, si muere… - manifestó con coraje - aferrándose más al licántropo, dándole pequeños golpes para sacar todo lo que sentía, él la dejó desquitar su dolor; después de todo, no podía golpear tanto ni con tanta fuerza ya que estaba débil, simplemente la estrecho más, dándole confort y consuelo.

- Me duele Remus… no pensé que pudiera sentir tanto dolor - dijo entre lagrimas un tanto más calmada.

- Tranquila… el aún vive y mientras siga vivo... aún hay una oportunidad – expuso esperanzadamente y como ya era un actividad común en él, limpiándole las lagrimas a la castaña.

- Gracias, siento haberte pegado… yo… – repuso apenada.

- No importa, vamos ¡ánimo!, McGonagall quiere que la acompañes para ir por ropa para Harry… ¿puedes? - cuestionó el castaño, tratando de encontrar formas para que ella se distrajera.

- Yo… no lo se… y si me voy y él… - mencionó temerosa.

- Tranquila, ve, yo me quedaré aquí. No va ha pasar nada… no tienes por que temer - la animó, levantándose y jalándola claro delicadamente, llevándola hacia donde estaba McGonagall.

**.·´¨»************. Fin Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

"_De verdad trate de dejar de sentir esto, por ti, ¡por Merlín, que trate!, pero ¿acaso uno escoge de quién enamorarse y cuándo?, yo no supe como sucedió… trate de pintar una línea entre tu y yo, comencé a alejarme de ti, me __arrepiento de haberlo hecho__, yo debí estar contigo… a tu lado, cuando me necesitabas… así como tu estuviste conmigo, cuando sucedió lo de Víktor… ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirte que había terminado con él, cuando lo de Draco sucedió, pero tú siempre encontraste las palabras exactas para consolarme"_

Cerró sus ojos como si quisiera olvidarse de todo, pero su mente la seguía arrastrando a los hechos pasados.

"_Cuando entraste al Torneo de los 3 magos me moría de miedo de pensar que te perdería, por eso tuve que ir y verte, necesitaba abrazarte, pensaba decirte lo que sentía, pero en eso, llegó Rita y nos tomaron esa foto, pensando que éramos novios. Durante el Baile de navidad, yo me arregle y me vestí para ti, para demostrarles a ti y a Ron, que había gente que si me valoraba como mujer, pero al verte ahí, al final de la escalera, mirándome solo a mi, con esa intensa mirada esmeralda, sentí que el corazón se me salía, lucias tan guapo desee tanto que él que me estuviera esperando fueras tú y no Víctor"_

Una gota incolora corrió por su rostro, siendo inmediatamente limpiado por su mano, respiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, no quería soltarse a llorar ahí, no con Ginny presente, no quería hacerle más daño.

"_Tu pensabas que mis relaciones no funcionaban por mi carácter o porque escogía mal a mis novios, que equivocado estabas, lo que tú no sabias era que con Víktor no funcionó porque yo no pude enamorarme de él, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer que lo quisiera… mientras tu estabas con Cho, yo me moría de celos, pero tenía que ocultarlo, cuando ella se encelo de mi, fue tan tonto… tu solo la mirabas a ella, cuantas veces desee que me miraras así, pero tuvo que cometer tantos errores para que tu la dejaras de querer, con Draco yo solo fui un capricho para él… él nunca me quiso realmente… después pasó lo del ataque y la muerte de Dumbledore, me sentí tan tonta de no haberme dado cuenta de que él era mortífago… si lo hubiera sabido tal vez Dumbledore no hubiera muerto, debí hacerte caso cuando dijiste lo que sospechabas, pero no quise escucharte estaba tan obsesionada con querer a otra persona que me perdí…"_

Apretó la maleta, ya nada más podía hacer, eso era el pasado, miró nuevamente a la pelirroja, la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,

"Es que yo no podía con la idea de que tu y Ginny estuvieran saliendo… el verte tan emocionado y tan enamorado, me dolía tanto, pero no podía demostrarlo, por ti, por ella… tu siempre creíste que estaba así por Draco, incluso te equivocaste cuando creíste que yo lloraba porque Ron se había besado con Lavender, esa fue otra tontería, al parecer nunca te diste cuenta de mi amor". En ese momento sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al pasar el Sanador encargado de la atención de Harry.

- Espere… – lo sujetó del brazo Hermione – necesito saber cómo esta Harry – cuestionó exigente, con desesperación en su voz, lentamente lo fue soltando.

- Mmm… su situación sigue siendo critica, tiene varias heridas muy graves, perdió mucha sangre, la cantidad de energía mágica y de hechizos que recibió fue bastante grande… aún no me explico como puede estar vivo – expuso el medico mientras todos se reunían alrededor de él, excepto Ginny, que prefirió mantenerse alejada.

- Y-yo… yo, ¿puedo verlo? – interrogó suplicante Mione.

- No creo que sea conveniente, además usted debería estar descansando, aún no esta bien… también recibió varios ataques – contestó el Sanador, mirándola analíticamente.

- Yo estoy bien, necesito verlo, que no entiende – replicó cansada de las negativas, tomándolo de su bata blanca.

Remus sujetó a Hermione alejándola del Sanador – tranquila Hermione.

- Déjala pasar a verlo, yo respondo por lo que suceda - interrumpió Minerva al ver la situación y al haberla visto llorar anteriormente y después de tener un charla con el licántropo.

- Esta bien, pero solo serán unos minutos – respondió serio el Sanador.

- Si… - contestó Hermy, sintiendo múltiples sensaciones, mientras Remus la soltaba – gracias - miró al Sanador a Remus, McGonagall con agradecimiento, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era ir y estrecharlo.

- Ven conmigo - pidió el Sanador, Hermione caminó tras de él rápidamente, no podía aguantar las ganas de verlo; al fin llegaron, el mago abrió la puerta y ella pudo ver el cuerpo de Harry inerte en una cama, sintió como su corazón se estremecía.

Ahí estaba él, tapado con una sabana hasta el pecho, había varias cosas mágicas conectadas a él, la habitación era algo antigua en color arena, junto a la cama del lado izquierdo se encontraban varias pociones entre las que se encontraba un tazón con agua y mantas, el Sanador cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

Hermione lo miró atónita, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, caminó despacio con paso inseguro, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al verlo ahí, sin moverse, en ese estado tan lamentable, lleno de moretones y magulladuras, no mostraba más signos de vida que su respiración.

Al llegar junto a su cuerpo, se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama, no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock, levantó su mano, pero dudo en tocarlo, pero no pudo más y acarició su mejilla tiernamente, quitando unos mechones de su cabello de su cara, notando que estaba sudando, parecía que estaba sufriendo, no sabía lo que estaba soñando pero parecía atormentado, se levantó apresurada, tomó una pequeña toalla y la sumergió en el tazón con agua, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y comenzó a limpiar su cara despacio como sino quisiera ni tocarlo para no dañarlo.

- Harry ¿por qué tuviste qué hacer esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo solo?... ¿Por qué tuviste que cumplir las expectativas de todos? No era justo, no estabas solo ¿por qué? – las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la sabana que tapada a Harry, colocó la toalla nuevamente en el tazón - me duele tanto verte así - se limpió las gotas salinas.

- Todo va estar mejor, yo estoy aquí, por fin… - dijo quedamente. Notó como la expresión de Harry ahora era calmada y relajada, se acercó a su oído y susurró - me gustas mucho cuando estas así de calmado, pero me gustarías más si estuvieras despierto y me miraras con tus bellos ojos verdes – se sonrojó ligeramente por sus palabras, pero al fin se las decía al chico correcto, miró sus labios, tocándolos con sus dedos, delineándolos…

**.·´¨»************. Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

Harry se encontraba persiguiendo a Lord Voldemort, habían lastimado a Ron y se encontraba tirado en el suelo, Hermione que estaba junto a Ron, se levantó y tomó la mano del chico en un gesto desesperado – Espera… tu solo no podrás - los dos se encontraban bastante lastimados, él volteó a ver a Hermione cuando esta tomó su mano.

- No puedo… debo hacerlo, tengo que ir… o escapará – ella no soltaba su mano, elevó sus pupilas hasta sus ojos chocolate – quédate aquí con Ron y espera a que lleguen los demás…yo me adelantare – expuso agitado y desesperado.

- Quiero ir contigo, de ninguna forma me quedare aquí, Ron aguantará hasta que lleguen los demás, tu me necesitas más, además es demasiado fuerte aún… me necesitas – argumentó la castaña, sin soltarlo.

- Herms debes quedarte aquí, no quiero que te pase nada… no se si volveré, pero estarás a salvo aquí, él no volverá – repuso firme, esperando que ella lo entendiera, por un minuto se relajó y la miró con ternura notando como en sus ojos comenzaron a nacer lagrimas.

- De ninguna forma, no quiero – intervino determinada, sin querer dejarlo ir.

- Herms… no lo hagas más difícil, es algo que yo tengo que hacer solo, ya no quiero ver morir a más gente que quiero y mucho menos a ti – limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas con su mano – además ya no quiero que salgas con más heridas – agregó al ver las contusiones que ya poseía.

Herms, en impulso soltó la mano de Harry se lanzó a besarlo, abrazándolo por el cuello, Harry se quedó paralizado ante la acción de su amiga, clavó sus sorprendidas pupilas en ella, observo su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, por los cuales aún corrían lagrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras ella movía sus labios sobre los de él, buscando una respuesta, eran tan suaves y tibios como los había imaginado en sus sueños… pero esto no era un sueño estaba pasando, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y se dejarse llevar, en el fondo también había estado esperando ese beso solo que no quería que fuera en esta situación, ni en un lugar como este, ni mucho menos de despedida.

Hermione sintió la calidez de los labios de Harry, eran tan suaves, su corazón latía arrítmicamente, sentía que el vacío en su estomago crecía, al sentir que él respondía a su ósculo, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos de forma suave, tierna y delicadamente, su emoción creció, su corazón se agitaba cada vez más rápido y eso aumentó al sentir los brazos de Harry rodearla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sintió la sensación más calida que nunca había sentido con nadie más, la cual invadía su cuerpo, lo abrazó más fuerte, ahora ya no existía espacio entre ellos parecían una sola persona.

La castaña acarició los mechones de cabello que se encontraban en la nuca del chico haciendo que él se estremeciera con el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos, por un momento se olvidaron de todo y de todos, concentrándose en ellos, en ese beso que habían anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, explorando sus bocas, profundizando el contacto que era tierno pero de cierta forma llevaba la pasión de haberlo guardado por años, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse…

Harry la besó con la misma ternura, intensidad y pasión que ella le daba, pero él sabía que eso tenía que terminar, así que se separó con mucha dificultad, ya que deseaba quedarse con ella, aún abrazándola y a cinco centímetros de su cara, de su boca, abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas esmeraldas que reflejaban tristeza, ella no quería abrir sus ojos ya que sabía que cuando lo hiciera el ensueño terminaría y volvería a esa realidad tan cruel, y así fue, abrió sus ojos solo para verlo decir – _petrificus totalus _- se quedó atónita, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, la soltó y la miro por última vez con un nudo en la garganta que no le dejó pronunciar nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue tras Voldemort, ella se sintió tan impotente, sus lagrimas corrieron más rápido dando paso a otras, lo que en momento había sido felicidad dentro de ella, ahora era tristeza y angustia.

**.·´¨»************. Fin Flash Back ·********«´¨·.**

Hermione comenzó de nuevo a derramar gotas salinas - me gustaría volver a besar tus labios, ahora son tan fríos - trató de calmarse, pero era tan difícil. Se recargó en el pecho desnudo de Harry sintiendo su débil latido, comenzó a llorar, ya no era un sollozo, era algo más… eran lagrimas de dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, impotencia, angustia y amor - te amo Harry, te amo – gritó, en ese momento escuchó una débil voz

- Herm…. - provenía de Harry.

Rápidamente levantó su cara y lo miró tratando de descifrar lo que había escuchado pensó que había sido una alucinación, pero volvió ha escucharlo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía… era la voz de el llamándola.

- Hermione – musitó en un gemido débilmente.

En ese momento el Sanador entró, Hermione rápidamente lo llamó, volteó a ver a Harry, pero él de nuevo había caído inconsciente – ¡acaba de decir mi nombre! - explicó desesperada.

- No puede ser, el chico sigue inconciente – contestó el medimago, mirando a la castaña con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué?, pero él dijo mi nombre, se que lo dijo - manifestó molesta y desesperada, tratando que el Sanador le creyera.

- Creo que debe tranquilizarse, no se ve muy bien. Debería descansar - contestó haciéndole un _desmaius._

Hermione cayó sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde, el Sanador con ayuda de una enfermera la trasladó a su cuarto.

Afuera…

La hemos llevado a su cuarto, para que descanse, estaba bastante alterada… decía que el joven había dicho su nombre, por supuesto no le creímos, el chico sigue inconsciente - explicó el medimago a McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid y a los Weasley.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Horas después Hermione abría sus ojos, estaba confundida, no entendía como había llegado ahí, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió al cuarto de Harry, tenía que saber que no había sido un alucinamiento, sí Harry verdaderamente había dicho su nombre, llegó a la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada mágicamente, la patio, jaloneó e hizo todo lo que se le ocurría ya que no llevaba su varita, se habían quedado con sus pertenencias al ingresar al Hospital herida.

Cansada de no lograr nada, se recargó en la puerta, deslizándose por ella y se quedó ahí inmóvil, en el suelo, pensando en él, en solo él.

"_Siempre fuimos amigos especiales, ¿no?... tu eres el mejor amigo que yo pude encontrar, nunca me dejaste caer, siempre estuviste ahí, no importaba a donde fuera o con quién estuviera, tú siempre estuviste ahí, yo sabia que tu estabas ahí, que nunca te irías lejos, yo fui la que me aleje de ti, en mi estupidez de dejar de quererte… por todos, por Ginny… pero que equivocada estaba al querer olvidarte, al reprimir esos sentimientos, aún recuerdo el día que comencé a sentir esto…"._

"_Íbamos en segundo año cuando sucedió lo de la Cámara secreta… tu estabas preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando tu venciste a Tom Riddle, rompiendo el diario y salvando a Ginny, mientras yo me encontraba petrificada, tu venciste una vez más solo a Voldemort, claro no me refiero a que los demás no hayan ayudado sino a que al final, tu siempre te enfrentabas a él, sin nadie más para auxiliarte, esa vez tu saliste herido, cuando desperté no pude esperar para verte, entre al Comedor ya recuperada, estabas con Ron, yo corrí desde la puerta hacia ti y te abrace, estaba feliz de verte, me tenias muy preocupada, fue ahí donde comencé a sentir algo más por ti que simple cariño de amigos, pero lo ignoré… no quería sentirme así"_.

"_Confirme que estaba enamorada de ti, cuando estuviste en el Torneo de los 3 magos, estaba tan preocupada por ti que ya no pude disimular más, no quería que entraras, tenía miedo de perderte… pero fui tan estúpida de no decírtelo… tenía miedo de tu reacción, yo la Gran __Hermione Jean Granger__… a veces mi valentía me falla. Ya no se que hacer… no puedo seguir así, deseo tanto que tu lo sepas, poder pronunciarlo… y que tu lo escuches, ya no quiero decirlo solo para mi"._ Una vez más, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, ahora ellas se habían vuelto sus compañeras.

En ese momento una enfermera pasó por ahí y la encontró recargada en la puerta.

- ¿Esta bien, Señorita? – cuestionó la mujer, colocando una mano en el hombro de la ojimiel.

Hermione se limpió las lagrimas y elevó su rostro, mirándola – necesito entrar a este cuarto, por favor, por favor – suplicó tristemente con lagrimas aún.

- Señorita, debe esperar en la Sala de espera, yo no puedo dejar que usted entre sin autorización, el paciente de esta habitación esta muy grave – contestó la enfermera, siguiendo las reglas del lugar.

- Déjeme entrar, solo será un minuto… necesito verlo, saber que esta bien – rogó incansablemente.

- ¿Es usted su pariente, amiga, novia? – interrogó curiosa la enfermera, ya que quería comprender su interés.

- Su novia, mmmmm… es lo que más desearía - contestó con melancolía – yo lo amo y no se si él será capaz de resistir para saberlo… no se si estas sean sus ultimas horas y no es justo que me separen de él - cayeron de sus ojos algunas gotas cristalinas, pero sin duda las más puras.

La enfermera al verla así, se compadeció – esta bien… pero solo será un momento, trate de entender que no puede pasar tanto tiempo con él, sino reacciona aún – la ayudó a levantarse y abrió la puerta, Hermione corrió a su lado, ni siquiera notó cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, su atención estaba totalmente en él.

Lo miró analizándolo, él seguía tal y como lo había dejado hace unas horas. Al menos ya no sudaba, ni parecía estar agonizando, se encontraba muy tranquilo, parecía que tan solo estaba durmiendo.

- Hola… soy yo de nuevo Harry - tomó su mano y la estrechó contra su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón – ¿puedes sentir como mi corazón se acelera con solo verte?, es que no sabes como me haces sentir, si pudieras estar en mi, te juró que no solo te sonrojarías, eres todo lo que yo quiero, eres el chico que cualquier chica sueña, un príncipe, un héroe, un caballero… eres lo que yo le pedía a la vida, lo que me hace sentir viva… eres con el que sueño todas las noches, el que roba mi respiración al igual que mis pensamientos… eres el dueño de mi alma…eres por quien mi corazón late arrítmicamente como en este momento… no me importa nadie más, no quiero vivir si tu mueres… no quiero sentirme vacía.

Respiró profundamente, llevando aire a sus pulmones, se sentía tan débil, pero tenía que usar la poca energía que había logrado recuperar, no podía desvanecerse ahora que estaba con él - Harry necesito saber que hace rato no fueron alucinaciones mías, que tu realmente… dijiste mi nombre. Vamos hazlo, no me dejes… no se te ocurra volver a dejarme Harry James Potter, no es una suplica sino una orden – exclamó con firmeza.

De repente su vista comenzó a nublarse, así que decidió sentarse en la cama a su lado, descansando un poco, contemplándolo simplemente, suspiró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo – No me dejes… no me dejes sin que al menos escuches que te amo, necesito saber ¿por qué aceptaste mi beso? ¿Qué significó ese beso para ti? ¿Qué significó yo?... no me dejes sin saberlo – pidió estrechando más la mano del buscador - Aunque no me ames y quieras a Ginny o cualquiera, no quiero que te mueras… no tu… prefería morir yo antes que verte morir, no lo toleraría, no quiero recordar este lugar como el último donde tu respiraste – retiró la mano de Harry de su corazón y la colocó en su mejilla, deslizándola sobre ella, cerró sus ojos aún sollozando, sintiendo algo de calor que emana de su mano, era tan calido y en ese momento sintió como él movía su mano mojada por sus lagrimas, sintió como él la deslizaba, creyó que estaba soñando. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente encontrándose con que era realidad, él estaba moviendo su mano.

- ¿Harry? – cuestionó apresurada, desesperada por obtener una respuesta, observándolo con fijación.

- Mmmmmmm…HHHHeeee…rms- pronunció débilmente Potter.

En ese momento la enfermera entró, Hermione volteó, llamándola con premura – venga rápido algo sucede. La enferma corrió hacia ella, alertada por alguna reacción del paciente.

- Él dijo mi nombre- explicó nerviosa y algo contenta por saber que no había alucinado.

La enfermera notó como efectivamente el chico pronunciaba algo…- retírese, lo revisaremos, en este momento el Sanador debe estar por llegar, si lo quiere volver a ver después, es mejor que no la vea aquí…

- Pero él esta bien, ¿cierto?- indagó temerosa.

- No lo se, quizás solo este alucinando – contestó la mujer, revisándolo - ahora vete…

Hermione no quería irse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a verlo… salió y dio la vuelta al pasillo al ver que el Sanador entraba al cuarto, regresó y escuchó lo que decía.

- Al parecer el chico esta delirando, pero ¿qué dice? – preguntó desconcertado, acercando su oído al joven.

- Creo que es el nombre de una chica – divulgó la enfermera, sabiendo de antemano que Hermione había dicho que menciono su nombre - creo que dice algo como Herms.

El Sanador reconoció el nombre, ya que había atendido también a Hermione – al parecer es el de la chica que estuvo aquí hace unas horas con él, ella dijo que él pronuncio su nombre… pero no le creí, pero ahora veo que es verdad.

- Yo creo que él quiere que ella este aquí – argumentó lógica la enfermera.

- No se si sea buena idea traerla, quizás altere la recuperación del paciente y se dañe así misma, aún no esta bien tampoco – contestó dudoso el Sanador.

- Yo creo que deberían estar juntos, si eso es lo que ella desea y el menciona su nombre… quizás sean sus últimas horas juntos, si el chico no reacciona completamente tal vez… muera y aunque lo haga, pocas son las probabilidades de que se salve…

Al escuchar esto Hermione se quedó pasmada _"morir… no de ninguna manera… tienen que estar equivocados"._

- Si quizás lo haga... aún no se como se mantiene vivo, iré por ella esta en una habitación – caminó hacia la puerta, analizando la salud del elegido.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer y solo corrió a su habitación, solo quería ocultarse, llorar, no pensar en que él moriría, eso no era una posibilidad en su mundo, en su mente, en su corazón, eso jamás lograría asimilarlo. Entró rápidamente encontrándose con McGonagall.

- ¿Dónde estaba, Señorita Granger?, debe descansar… ¿viene de ver a el Señor Potter? - pregunto al notar sus lagrimas y ese semblante pálido, parecía como si estuviera a punto de desfallecerse.

Hermione corrió a ella y la abrazó - dicen que quizás sean sus últimas horas, no quiero que muera… no quiero – se soltó llorando inconsolablemente, ya no podía más, sentía que su cuerpo no tenía más fuerza para luchar, si él iba a morir ella quería irse con él.

McGonagall acariciaba sus cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarla - Todo va estar bien, tiene que ser fuerte Señorita Granger… para lo que venga, sea lo que sea.

El Sanador entró, interrumpiéndolas - lo siento… no sabía que…

- Adelante, ¿qué se le ofrece? –interrogó McGonagall, separándose de la castaña, mientras que ella volteaba a ver a el Sanador temerosa ante lo que iba a escuchar.

- Yo vengo a ver a la señorita… y a decirle que puede estar con el Señor Potter – expuso, sintiendo pena por la situación, por ver de esa forma a la joven castaña.

- ¿Se va a morir? - cuestionó inmediatamente Hermione, posando sus pupilas llenas de lágrimas en él.

- Eso es algo que no sabemos aún, no esta en nuestras manos – contestó sinceramente el Sanador, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta e impotencia por no poder darle una mejor respuesta – si quiere puede ir con ella – agregó mirando a Minerva.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, Hermione no esperó mucho, ya no sabía ni que hacía, había llegado el punto en que el dolor la guiaba, corrió al cuarto de Potter, volviendo a su lado, esperando volver a escuchar su nombre. Entró y caminó hasta él… mirando como agonizaba, tomó la manta de nuevo y la sumergió en el tazón - no vas a morir, no me vas a dejar… no - comenzó a deslizar el trapo por la frente del buscador, sentándose esta vez en la silla.

En la habitación de Hermione…

- ¿Es verdad qué va a morir? – cuestionó con seriedad McGonagall.

- No voy mentirle, las probabilidades de que se salve son nulas, aunque reaccionará no aseguro que sobreviviría – contestó fríamente el Sanador, no quería darles esperanzas.

- Lo entiendo, haga todo lo posible por salvarlo – comentó la ahora Directora de Hogwarts.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

En el cuarto de Harry…

Las horas pasaron y él no daba señal de mejorar, ya no agonizaba pero tampoco decía nada, ni un solo movimiento. Fueron los momentos más angustiantes para Hermione. McGonagall había entrado a verlo, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Arthur y Molly, los gemelos, Ginny simplemente se había quedado en la entrada, no se había acercado a él al parecer no soportó verlo así, pero aún así notó su mirada de rencor, quizás nunca la perdonaría…

- ¿Cómo esta Ron? – preguntó preocupada Hermione, no había tenido tiempo de ir a ver al chico.

- Él esta mejorando, pero aún esta débil… pregunto por los dos – informó su madre ligeramente aliviada - ahora esta dormido.

Hermione sonrió compartiendo la felicidad de todos – me alegra, después iré a verlo, cuando este despierto… quiero contarle yo misma como esta Harry.

De un momento a otra, la habitación nuevamente se había quedado sola, cuando alguien irrumpió el perturbador silencio.

- ¿Y bien cómo esta?... de seguro mejora si tu lo sigues cuidando así - mencionó el licántropo al encontrarla acariciando su rostro.

- Yo…- mencionó apenada dejando ver un ligero sonrojo.

- Tranquila no le diré a nadie - se acercó sentándose en la silla cerca de la cama del ojiverde, ya que Herms se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama del otro lado.

- Creo que mejorará - musitó esperanzado, dibujando sonrisa para la prefecta - pero tu Señorita, deberías descansar, McGonagall se enoja muchísimo al saber que no descansas, ni comes y yo también estoy molesto, entiende nada ganas con hacer eso – regañó, observando al buscador, que le recordaba tanto a su antiguo amigo.

- Ya no importa, el Sanador dijo que es posible que no sobreviva… Remus… ¿no va ha sobrevivir?… - preguntó con su voz quebradiza y un semblante que dejaba ver lo mucho que ya había sufrido por eso - no es justo, él no tenía que luchar solo… si él no me hubiera petrificado - profirió levantándose, dirigiéndose a la ventana de la habitación. Recargándose en el marco de esta, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Hermy, él hizo eso porque no quería que te pasará nada, creo que deberías entender eso y respetar su decisión… es injusto si, pero él también tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo - explicó el Merodeador desde su lugar.

- ¿Qué motivos pudo tener? ¿No verme morir? No es justo… entonces ¿por qué no entiende que yo no lo quiero ver morir?, ¿por qué él si me condeno a eso?... hubiera dado mi vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces. No me importaba si moría ahí, daría todo por no verlo así… él merece vivir más que todos nosotros… ¿dónde están todos aquellos que dejaron sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de matar a Voldemort?… no es justo – se deshogó, golpeando la ventana con unas lagrimas.

- Hermy… - susurró mirándola con dolor, él también entendía el padecimiento que sentía, pero verla destrozada y aún con el valor de estar ahí, era admirable; tenía razón de estar enojada… pero ¿cómo encontrar las palabras para consolarla?… él sabía muy bien que por más que tratará nunca iba a ser suficiente. Se limitó a observarla, dejando que se desahogara, simplemente la escuchó comprensivamente, cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella le ofreció su pañuelo y le sonrió – te puedo asegurar que él te quiere tanto o más de lo que tu a él, por eso te petrificó.

La castaña lo miraba incrédula preguntándose si era posible eso - ahora Herms, tu sabes que los Sanadores hacen lo que pueden, pero la vida es un azar así que ellos podrán haber pronosticado que morirá… pero todo puede pasar, solo ten fe – señaló, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer, la abrazó cariñosamente, después de un rato salió de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a Hermione a solas con Harry y sus pensamiento.

Mione comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, no aguantaba más esa incertidumbre, a pesar de la ayuda de Remus, aún esa angustia no se alejaba de su corazón al igual que esa duda que crecía, ¿sería posible que Harry le correspondiera? Recordó los muchos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero lo que más ella atesoraba el beso.

- Y pensar que estuvimos tan cerca, incluso creo haber sentido tu corazón latir tan rápido como el mió mientras nos besábamos, me siento tan tonta y estúpida por no haber actuado antes… si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho… ¿cómo sería si yo te lo hubiera dicho antes? ¿Sí realmente tu me aceptarás? ¿Cómo sería sí yo no te hubiera dejado ir tras Voldemort? ¿Si hubiéramos ido juntos? ¿Cómo sería escuchar de tu boca un te amo? ¿Y si de verdad me amaras? ¿Sí Remus tuviera razón?... no quiero vivir con eso, yo no quiero pensar en cómo sería o que hubiera pasado, quiero que se haga realidad, quiero sentirlo, oírlo… me estoy volviendo loca, ¿no? - cuestionó con una falsa sonrisa, volvió a sentarse en la silla y recargó su cabeza en sus manos sobre la cama de él, quedándose dormida, soñando con él… con un mejor futuro mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Una hora después entró el Sanador, para revisarlo… sacando a Hermione de su sueño, ella salió y se dirigió al cuarto de Ron mientras revisaban a Harry.

Molly la vio en la puerta y le dijo que pasará. Bilius estaba despertando y preguntaba por ella.

Se acercó lentamente se sentía muy cansada, se sentó en el borde de la cama ya que en la silla estaba Ginny, la cuál ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Observó a su amigo, sin duda también se veía mal, bueno quizás no estaba tan mal, pero las heridas era escandalosas, sintió más dolor aún, era su amigo el que estaba en esa cama y ella podía caminar, ¿por qué ellos habían salido más heridos?, ¿por qué los dos chicos que ella apreciaba más? – Hola Ron… ¿cómo estas? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su tristeza, aunque su semblante hablaba por si solo.

- He estado mejor… ya me dijeron que Harry venció a Voldemort, lastima que no estuve ahí para verlo – explicó burlonamente Ron, tratando de hacer reír a su amiga, parecía tan triste y sonaba tan melancólica que incluso el se contagiaba de ese aire de sufrimiento, que solo lo hizo preocuparse, ¿acaso algo malo más había sucedido?.

- Me alegra que estés bien… si, venció a Voldemort pero incluso yo no pude ver eso, yo llegue junto con los demás, Harry no me dejó acompañarlo me petrificó, llegamos cuando todo ya había acabado, él se encontraba en el suelo… mal herido – informó con dificultad, recordar esos hechos le dolía.

- ¿Y cómo esta él?, nadie me ha querido decir cómo esta. Se que tú me lo dirás y no me mentiras y por tu cara y tus ojeras… veo que has estado llorando mucho… él… - tartamudeó sin siquiera poder pronunciarlo, era su mejor amigo, ni siquiera concebía que él pudiera morir.

- No, él esta vivo… aún no reacciona y no se sabe si lo hará - contestó fríamente Hermione tratando de contenerse y no soltarse llorando con Ron, tenía que ser fuerte y no podía mentirle a Ron, aunque ya no sabía ni lo que decía, quería creer que todo podía mejorar, pero todo parecía hacer que entendiera que no iba a ser así.

- Ya veo, él reaccionará… siempre lo hace, no se va ha dejar vencer después de todo ya ha hecho lo más difícil, matar a Voldemort, pasará a la historia como él que derroto dos veces al más malvado mago de nuestra época – se esforzó por sonreír, sabia que ella se estaba conteniendo para no llorar, la conocía demasiado, sabía que estaba sufriendo y el atado a esa cama no había podido estar a su lado. De alguna forma tenía la sospecha de que ella lo quería más que como un amigo – quizás hasta le hagan un nuevo cromo, bueno ya tiene uno, pero ahora tendrá que ser modificado… quizás también a nosotros, ¿no crees?

- Si... – pronunció escuetamente – Ron, tengo que volver… después vendré de nuevo a verte… y te diré como sigue, espero volver con una buena noticia – se levantó desganada – con permiso señora.

– Herms… él no va a morir, no es de los que se deja derrotar tan fácil… de seguro esta luchando - dijo Ronald seriamente, cerrando sus dañados puños, tratando de darle ánimos a la chica y a él mismo.

Hermione sonrió al ver como él hacía ese intentó de animarla – lo se - salió sin mirar a Ginny, no tenía ánimos para discutir, ni mucho menos preocuparse por ella, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora toda su atención estaba concentrada en Harry.

Caminó hasta la habitación y entró, todo seguía en calma... una vez más, ahí solo estaban ellos dos… se acercó, volviéndose a sentar cerca de él, en su cama – ¿y bien cómo estas?... te gustara saber que Ron esta bien, incluso bromea… cree que vas a tener un nuevo cromo, pero ahora con una nueva descripción, dirá que eres un gran héroe como los magos antiguos - bromeó, acarició suavemente su cara - siempre soñé con poder acariciarte mientras dormías, pero nunca pensé que lo haría en esta situación – suspiró con dolor - ya no puedo llorar más, estoy cansada… tienes que reaccionar, necesito que lo hagas.

Se acurrucó junto a él, recostándose a su lado en una orilla, era algo incomodo pero no le importaba, sabía que nadie entraría en ese momento, ya lo habían revisado, además todos estaban con Ron ahora que había despertado al menos él estaba bien… eso la hacia un poco feliz en tanta desgracia.

Estando así, sintió el tibio cuerpo del chico, la suavidad de su piel, se acercó más queriendo quedarse así por siempre, así que se quedó dormida rezando por Harry... era lo último a lo que había recurrido, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla cayendo en el brazo del buscador.

Poco después de que Hermione saliera de la habitación de Ronald, Ginny salió del cuarto, caminó hacia la habitación de Harry, a ella también le dolía verlo así y a la vez haber perdido a su mejor amiga.

"_Pienso en todo lo que me dijiste Hermione, pero no quiero creerte, no es justo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder a Harry, él no debió hacerlo, y tu debiste decírmelo desde antes, me engañaste, ¿cómo pudiste?, yo…yo podría pelear por el amor de Harry contra todas, pero contra ti… no lo se, él te quiere de una forma que no quiere a las demás, si, yo logre lo que las demás no, estar con él, fui feliz con él y se que también lo fue de cierta forma, pero nunca pudo dejar de cuidarte Hermione y procurar por ti, incluso había veces que lo encontraba solo pensando en no se qué y cuando hablábamos siempre mencionaba que no te veía bien, que procurabas no estar en la Sala común, no entendía lo que te pasaba, pensaba que era por tus amores fracasados, que tontos fuimos ambos… nos engañaste… era por él"_. Sonrió sardónica, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, de reclamarse y reclamarles lo tonta que había sido.

"_Ahora comprendo porque a veces te ibas cuando sabias que él llegaría, era por evitarlo… eso explica porque evitabas estar con nosotros, era porque te dolía vernos juntos… ahora entiendo porque a veces te le quedabas mirando con cierta ternura en tu mirada y admiración, pero yo no quise darme cuenta o simplemente lo ignore y quizás él… él… este.."._

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Hermione dormida al lado de un inerte Harry _"enamorado… de ti"._

De sus ojos salieron gruesas lagrimas al contemplar esa escena _"yo debería estar ahí, no tú… no tolero verte así, es tan difícil"._ Salió inmediatamente cerrando la puerta.

Avanzó por los pasillos, sin prestar atención a nada, perturbada por esa escena, entró a un baño y se miró en el espejo - ¿qué me esta pasando?, debí quedarme… yo debo estar con él - abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara – no debería importarme ahora esto, solo la salud de él, pero es tan difícil no pensar en que todo este tiempo ella lo amaba y yo también.

Lloró amargamente por varios minutos dejando salir ese sentimiento, para después arreglarse. Salió de ahí, diciéndose a si misma que todo estaría bien, esto tendría solución. Avanzó de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano.

- ¿Y viste a Harry? – inquirió Molly al ver entrar a su hija, a la cual notaba triste.

- Si, si lo vi… pero sigue sin despertar… Herm… ella sigue con él – contestó con frialdad. Se sentó en un sillón, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y temores.

En el cuarto de Harry…

La noche llegó, McGonagall entró al cuarto despertándola – no quería interrumpirla, pero debería ir a su cuarto…

Hermione se sintió un jitomate, sabía que en ese momento estaba más que roja, por la forma en que la había encontrado – no, estoy bien… - se levantó y lo miró, aún descansaba tan relajado y tranquilo, sonrió tranquila, al menos por ahora él estaba estable. Se acercó a la ventana, mirando las estrellas – ¿cree qué reaccione? – cuestionó meditabunda.

- No estoy segura, pero eso espero… es muy difícil para usted, ya que esta enamorada de él ¿no es así? – preguntó conocedoramente, posando su vista en su alumna.

Ella miraba el cielo a través de la ventana, vio en el vidrio el reflejo de Minerva haciéndole esa pregunta - ehhh… s-si yo lo amo, desde hace tiempo, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo – contestó tristemente, derramando nuevamente lagrimas.

- Yo creo que él, en el fondo lo sabe… y valorara mucho el que usted este aquí, cuidándolo, pero también creo que quisiera que usted descansará – murmuró firme, no descansaría hasta que le hiciera caso.

- Mmmm no quiero descansar, tengo miedo de despertar y que él ya no este – confesó su temor, limpiándose el rostro.

- Él va ha seguir aquí, no morirá… él no dejaría que usted lo vea por última vez así –argumentó convencida la profesora, mirándola con ternura.

- No quiero verlo morir - respondió temerosa - no quiero tener esa última imagen de él… no – negó con la cabeza, recargándose en el vidrio.

Minerva se acercó a ella y miró el cielo, Hermione levantó la vista, posándola en la mujer, después la imitó mirando el cielo, observó pasar una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio con McGonagall, simplemente esperando, mientras rezaba por él, de vez en cuando la enfermera entraba y lo revisaba. Al amanecer la profesora la dejó un momento, Hermione volvió a la cama de él, susurrándole al oído - he pedido un deseo al ver pasar una estrella fugaz ¿sabes qué fue?, que tú despertarás… y espero que se cumpla mi deseo - pasó su mano por el rostro del buscador, cada vez que lo miraba a pesar de querer contenerse las lagrimas corrían por su rostro - no quiero dejarte ir Harry, no puedo... no quiero… no quiero saber que despertare un día y que tú ya no estés, no quiero… ¿de qué me sirve ser maga si no puede curarte? - sonrió sarcásticamente – lo se, la magia puede hacer muchas cosas posibles, pero en esto es diferente, mírame estoy hecha un desastre.

Se limpió las lagrimas y volvió a acariciar su rostro, se acercó a su cara y una lagrima cayó en su boca, Hermione se inclinó más y simplemente posó sus labios sobre los de él, mojando sus labios con esa lagrima… transmitiéndole una calidez a su cuerpo, levantó la cara y se recargó en el pecho de él, escuchando su débil latido mientras más gotas de cristal mojaban su torax.

- Regresa Harry, te estoy esperando… y te esperare lo que sea necesario, yo necesito que lo sepas - escuchó cada latido que el corazón del chico daba, eso la consolaba, con cada latido sabía que seguía vivo, comenzó a notar que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte y fue entonces cuando…

Harry había escuchado todo lo que decía Hermione, simplemente no podía despertar y consolarla, se encontraba como en un espacio de tiempo perdido. Al sentir sus labios y sus lagrimas, hizo un esfuerzo por regresar hacia donde esa voz lo llamaba, comenzó a abrir sus ojos... pero no podía ver bien, comenzaba a marearse…

- Heee…rrmmss- pronunció débilmente. Hermione levantó su cabeza, mirando la cara de Harry.

- Hhhheeerr…mmmmsssss – susurró entre cortando las palabras ya que sentía que el aire no le era suficiente.

- ¿Harry? – inquirió desesperada por obtener una respuesta, observándolo analíticamente.

- Mmmmmm… Hermsss – repitió débilmente, era como un suave quejido, casi imperceptible.

Hermione esta sorprendida, de verdad estaba hablando, se limpió las gotas incoloras de su cara – no hables - colocó un dedo en su boca - no te esfuerces – pidió preocupada, tomó su mano - estoy aquí… - pensaba en ir a buscar a alguien soltando su mano, pero en ese instante Harry la apretó no muy fuerte ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza, pero lo suficiente para detenerla – Her….mssss… ¿por qué…..lloras? - articuló débilmente, haciendo que ella se acercara a su boca para escucharlo, al no entender lo que decía, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla; cuando entendió la pregunta por fin - por tonta… - respondió abrazándolo - no me dejes Harry, quédate conmigo…

Harry sintió el abrazo impulsivo de Hermione, logrando que se sonrojara después de esas palabras.

–HHHeeermss… - la miró ligeramente distorsionada, con sus pupilas verdes algo dilatadas.

En ese momento llegó Remus, pero al contemplar la escena se dio cuenta de que Harry había reaccionado… así que prefirió no entrar y esperar, así les daría tiempo de confesarse sus sentimientos, en tanto él buscaría al Sanador.

- No hables, no te esfuerces…yo estoy aquí, yo quiero decirte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseo hacerlo, pero por cobarde no lo hice – miró sus hermosas pupilas oliváceas, mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo – estoy enamorada de ti… yo te amo Harry, te amo – confesó sintiendo un alivio llenar su ser, por fin pudo pronunciar esas palabras para él, para que él las escuchara.

Harry al escuchar eso se ruborizó, sin terminar de creer lo que ella había dicho, sintiendo una enorme oleada de sensaciones abordarlo, trató de dibujar una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mano y tiernamente acariciaba la cara de su amiga limpiando a su paso las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Granger disfrutaba de la caricia del ojiverde, mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por responder a su confesión, a eso que él también había deseado oír – y-yo… también… te amo – dijo pausada y débilmente, terminando de sonrojarse, sintiendo como su corazón en su débil latido se aceleraba.

Hermy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él la amaba a ella... a ella... era como un sueño hecho realidad, por fin había escuchado eso que tanto deseaba… era mejor de lo que había soñado, su corazón latió rápidamente a pesar de la situación tan dolorosa que estaban viviendo, ese momento los hizo olvidar todo por un momento y concentrase en ellos; sonrió complacida, sabía que en ese momento los colores ya se habían manifestado en su rostro, pero ya no le importaba, más al notar como él también compartía la reacción, sus pálidas mejillas habían tomado un ligero rosado.

- Debo… decirte… algo – pronunció débilmente.

- No hables, aún estas muy débil… yo creo que debo ir a buscar a… - objetó Herms, consternada por tantas emociones conjuntas.

- Espera… - seguía sin soltar su mano – yo… se…..que… - expuso difícilmente - voy… a morir… Herms.

Al oír esto, ella se quedó pasmada y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció, dejando a su paso un semblante de temor – ¿qué?, no digas eso, no… eso no va a pasar - contestó desesperada.

- Herms… - la miró con suplica de que lo dejará seguir – escúchame, no… - realizó una pausa, tomando aire antes de seguir - haces esto más fácil…

- No, Harry voy… por… - se levantó de la cama, pero él no la soltaba.

- Herms – apretó su mano – si…. yo… salí… vivo…de esa…. batalla… - expreso quedamente con la dificultad que su estado le daba, pero no podía dejar de decirlo, tenía que continuar aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera - fue por ti…

- Harry basta, no sigas, te haces daño – señaló Hermione desesperada, no quería seguir escuchando.

- Por ti… fue que logre… levantarme… y terminar… con esa pesadilla - continuo hablando lo más fluidamente que podía - tu fuiste la que me ayudo – aspiró profundamente, para poder seguir

- Harry… - suplicaba con lágrimas.

- Y… era… porque… quería… que supieras… que te amo - tenía que seguir, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía o quizás nunca lo sabría.

- Harry detente por favor – rogó desesperada, sus gotas cristalinas caían sin cesar sobre él.

- Que siempre te pensé… - tosió, sintiendo comos u pecho se desgarraba.

- Harry basta, ya no hables más… - trató de detenerlo, espantándose al verlo toser así.

- Fui… un tonto… al no… decírtelo antes - paró respirando agitadamente - pero ni siquiera…. yo me había… dado cuenta.

- Harry no es necesario, para ya… - imploró, estrechando la mano del ojiverde.

- Cuando tu comenzaste… a salir… con ellos… yo sentí… que te perdía - pausó entre cada palabra que podía articular - tu comenzaste… a alejarte… yo no… me di… cuenta… que te lastimaba… cuando te… contaba lo de… Cho y Ginny – sentía como le faltaba el aire cada vez más, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero aún así no se detuvo.

- Basta... no hables más, ya no importa... lo que importa es que estas vivo – intervino colocando su otra mano sobre los labios del león – los dos nos equivocamos por no actuar antes.

Harry esbozó una sonrosa al sentir los suaves dedos de ella sobre sus labios, por unos segundos disfruto de su suave roce - hubiera sido… muy feliz… a tu lado… Herms – continuó sin importarle que ella tratara de callarlo, solo necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo más y terminar esa frase, respiró cada vez con más dificultad - mi… corazón… siempre estuvo… contigo… y siempre… se quedara contigo… no importando… el lugar… donde… te encuentres… ni… donde este yo… - acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha - no llores más…

- Pero yo no quiero eso, si tú trataras te mejorarías, yo estaría a tu lado, yo quiero estar contigo… no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo - lo abrazó desesperadamente, no sabía qué hacer, si salía a buscar un Sanador, podía ya no verlo de nuevo con vida, sentía como Harry se le estaba yendo y no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan impotente… sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y eso no era nada, comparado con ese estrujamiento que padecía, toda ella, rechazaba la idea de perderlo.

El Sanador entró junto con McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Ginny.

- Enfermera, retire a la señorita, necesito revisarlo – ordenó apresurado el medimago.

Ginny contemplaba la escena muy consternada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, peor no era la única todos estaban anonadados por lo que estaba pasando.

Harry sabía que esto era muy difícil para Hermione, hizo un esfuerzo más, le pedía a la vida que lo dejará terminar – eres el amor de vida… mi amor no se acabará con mi muerte… solo es el inicio… te estaré… esperando… te amo - sonrió satisfecho, había logrado decirlo, alzó su mano hacia ella, notando como la retiraban y la alejaban de él.

- No hable, no se esfuerce… saquen a todos – mandó el Sanador.

Hermione no quería salir, peleó todo lo que pudo, pero todo fue inútil. Se recargó en la puerta que estaba cerrada, pegándole, llorando - Harry… no… tu… no…- Remus, Tonks, Ginny y los demás jamás la habían visto así, McGonagall trató de calmarla, Remus se acercó y la retiró de la puerta abrazándola fuerte, mientras de sus ojos también salía un lagrima silenciosa.

- ¿Por qué? – pronunció entrecortadamente, casi como un grito, mientras golpeaba al castaño que la abrazaba estrechándola más ya que ella se quería dejar caer al suelo.

Ginevra no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos que quizás las últimas palabras de Harry fueran para ella. "E_res el amor de vida… mi amor no se acabará con mi muerte, solo es el inicio, te estaré esperando… te amo_". Entonces por fin comprendió que Harry nunca la amo a ella, sino a Hermione y al verla así podía darse cuenta que era un amor… más grande del que ella imaginaba, parecía que a Mione se le estuviera desgarrando el corazón y el alma de una solo tajo.

La prefecta estaba inconsolable, ya nada le importaba, ya nada tenía sentido _"¿Cómo puedes dejarme así, después de saber que me amas?… no es justo, no es justo… yo no quiero recordarte, yo quiero que vivas, ya no puedo más… ¿y qué hago yo ahora con esto?… ¿cómo sigo viviendo después de esto?... te odio…"_

- Me quiero morir – gritó desesperadamente, aferrándose al licántropo.

Esos minutos fueron eternos para todos, el Sanador abrió la puerta Hermione se quedó estática entre los brazos de Lupín; necesitaba saber que había sucedido – ya nada puede hacerse, el morirá inevitablemente - sintió como su corazón se paraba, el castaño la soltó al sentir como ella lo aventaba.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante tal noticia, Hermione no pensó dos veces y entró corriendo a la cama. Él aún respiraba, aún estaba vivo.

- ¡Harry!..

– No… quiero que… llores más – pidió al reconocerla - no es la imagen… que me… quiero… llevar de ti - acarició su cara, como si quiera memorizarla.

Hermione no podía decir nada tenía la garganta cerrada, solo le escurrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas, tomó su mano y la estrechó contra su pecho – no te mueras, no me dejes…

– No me olvides – repuso Harry cada vez más débil – te amo… - pronunció siendo muy difícil para él decirlo - más de lo que… nunca imagine… gracias por amarme – completó feliz de decírselo, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder repetírselo en otras circunstancias, por no poder amarla como ella se lo merecía, aún así estaba tan agradecido con ella por amarlo en silencio todo ese tiempo.

Los demás contemplaban la escena desde lejos, no querían interrumpir… eran sus últimos minutos de vida, pero era un amor que no se acabaría con la muerte de Harry… un amor irrompible, inolvidable, inequivocable… destinado a la tragedia como Romeo y Julieta… y muchos más… pero nadie podía decir que no se merecían el uno al otro.

Hermione no podía articular nada, su mente estaba en shock… solo lo besó, si esto ya no tenía solución, quería que al menos tuvieran un último beso antes de que la muerte los separara, recargó su mano libre en el corazón de Harry, sintiendo como sus latidos cada vez eran más lentos y débiles, mientras rozaba sus labios sobre los de él, haciéndolo tiernamente, suavemente y lentamente, dando pausas para que él pudiera respirar, sintió sus labios aún tibios, moverse rítmicamente debajo de los de ella.

Harry se estremeció al recibir los labios de Herms sobre los suyos, pensó que nunca volvería a sentir esa sensación tan dulce y placentera que lo llenaba completamente, respondió a su suave contacto, moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los de ella, aunque por dentro iba sintiendo como su vida se desvanecía poco a poco, pero sabía que no había podido morir de mejor forma que besando los labios de su amada.

La castaña sintió como los labios de Harry se volvían fríos dejando de moverse, dejó de sentir su corazón, el cuál ya había dado su último latido, por su mejilla corrieron más gotas cristalinas. Besó por ultima vez sus labios y se separó de él, soltando su mano - siempre te amaré y cada día de mi vida te recordare… y te amaré más cada vez que lo haga, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos - se abrazó a su pecho, acarició su cara memorizándola, tocó sus labios una última vez y se levantó, caminó hacía la puerta sintiendo un vacío en el estomago, mareándose y de pronto no supo más, todos sabían que todo había terminado, Ginny se soltó a llorar, Remus corrió a ver a Hermione igual que Tonks… mientras la familia Weasley se consolaba.

Poco después Hermione despertó en una cama, no quería ni abrir los ojos… simplemente se estrechó a si misma, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera partido en mil pedazos, como si su alma ya no se encontrará en su cuerpo, se sentía tan desprotegida… tan mal, sentía una ausencia que nunca antes había sentido, este dolor, la estaba consumiendo por dentro, se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes, no aguantaba sentir tanto dolor… el dolor del vació… de la soledad…

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

El funeral de Harry llegó, ella más que humana parecía zombi, se arregló, se peinó y se colocó un vestido negro largo, que la hacía ver bien, se miró al espejo, encontrándose con su imagen un poco demacrada por llorar tanto, por la batalla, por no dormir, ni comer….- Solo lo hago por ti… se que no te gustaría verme fatal.

Llegó al cementerio, era un día poco soleado, al parecer llovería ya que la humedad estaba subiendo… no importaba realmente, ahí ya se encontraban todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts, Ron y los demás incluso Ginny, detrás de ella estaba Dean apoyándola en todo, Remus, Tonks, los profesores, Hagrid que estaba muy triste, también estaba medio mundo mágico después de todo, era el que había matado a Voldemort… ahora todos estaban ahí agradecidos tratándolo como un héroe, pero si acaso lo hubieran ayudado… no hubiera acabado así…

La ceremonia fue corta… todo el mundo lloraba, dejando ver su sufrir o solo su falsedad por parte de algunos, realmente eso ya no importa.

"_Yo me mantuve fuerte… pensé que ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar, Ron me abrazó, el también estaba destrozado había perdido a su mejor amigo, él me entendía muy bien… la ceremonia terminó y el mundo comenzó a retirarse, Ron tardó en irse… tampoco quería dejarte ir, Ginny se acercó a mi y me abrazó, no dijimos nada simplemente sabíamos lo que la otra sentía después se fue, realmente no me importaba que se fueran, todos me decían frases de consuelo que yo no escuchaba solo contemplaba tu tumba… ya nadie se encuentra ahí, todos se han ido… yo se que en alguna parte deben estar esperándome, no me importa, solo quiero estar aquí contigo a solas contigo…"_

- Al menos esta junto a sus padres y a la de Sirius – mencionó una voz detrás de ella - es donde a él, le hubiera gustado estar – completó colocando cuatro rosas blancas en cada lapida, mientras unas lagrimas caía de sus ojos, se levantó y posó sus pupilas ámbar en ella – no pienso decir nada que tu no hayas escuchado ya, nada te va consolar… nada de lo que pueda decir va hacer que te deje de doler el alma, no hay una receta… ni un hechizo que ayude… jamás te sugeriría que lo olvidarás, solo perdónalo… no lo culpes por morir… él no quería morir – profirió con amargura, mirándola contemplar la lapida, se acercó más a ella.

- Remus… solo te pido que me dejes sola - murmuró sin quitarle la vista a la lapida, caminó un paso hacia el ojiambar y lo abrazó, él simplemente la estrechó en silencio.

– Gracias… - susurró Hermione separándose de él, mientras él caminaba hacia Tonks que lo esperaba a lo lejos, dejándola sola.

En ese momento el viento soplaba y las brisas se llevaban las hojas de los árboles, _"yo me dejo caer en tu lapida, coloco una rosa roja y tus lentes sobre tu nombre, es lo único que conservo de ti, "Harry James Potter", comienzo a llorar, tu ya no ya no estas… ¡¿por que?!… ¿por qué? Eras todo para mi, no puedo estar sin ti… ¿por qué?… ¿por qué sí me amas, tuvo que separarnos la muerte? No es para mi fácil aceptar que tu ya no estas, quiero morirme… no quiero vivir si tu no estas no tiene sentido hacerlo… no tiene sentido vivir"_

- Ahora tu te has ido y me has dejado; te extraño mucho, me siento sola sin ti, a pesar de que todos me quieren acompañar… el problema es que no son tú, no es esa sensación que solo tu me brindabas, me siento vacía, no puedo creer que te hayas ido, tu vives aquí en mi corazón, pero no es suficiente, eso me hace recordar la frase que me dijiste: "mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo y siempre se quedara contigo no importando el lugar donde te encuentres… ni donde este yo" ahora yo pregunto, ¿dónde estas?.

- Nunca supe lo que era estar sola, porque siempre estuviste conmigo, tu siempre estabas ahí, esperándome, cuando estoy en Hogwarts creo oír que me llamas, volteo y me encuentro contigo, sonriéndome y entonces comprendo que tu te has ido y que soy yo la que te imagina, te extraño tanto, te veo como siempre, no dejándome sola, esperándome en la Sala común con Ron, quisiera que fuera verdad, que fuera como siempre, que tu estuvieras ahí, verte cada noche leyendo un libro o jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, te amo más que antes… quisiera que no te hubieras ido, que te hubieras quedado conmigo, quisiera sentirte, quisiera poder mirarme en tus ojos verdes… supongo que la culpa es mía, ¿no?... por nunca haberte dicho lo que sentía, por haberte dejado ir… yo debí morir contigo… yo morí contigo cuando me dejaste.

– Ahora me encuentro sola aquí y no quiero ir a ningún lado y pienso en esas preguntas que no me dejan ¿cómo sería volver al principio y tener la oportunidad de cambiarlo? ¿Sí yo nunca te hubiera dejado ir?, ¿serías el chico que solía conocer?, ¿sí te hubieras quedado, podríamos haberlo intentado?, ¿si te hubiera dado mi tiempo… sí yo no me hubiera obsesionado con los libros?, ¿sí volviéramos al principio?… ¿sí yo te hubiera dicho que te amaba... podrías haber sido mío? – se sonrojó, dejando caer más lagrimas y abrazando los lentes –"mío" es una palabra que ahora puedo decir… al final fuiste mío, pero… mío y a la vez no, porque nunca pude disfrutar decirlo… no sabes cuanto deseo volver a escuchar "te amo" de tu boca…

- Supongo que la vida a veces es así… de pensar que estuve tan cerca de ti, que sentí tus labios – recordó la tibieza de sus labios, más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro húmedo – nunca te pude decir que me encanto besarte… siempre pensé que nuestro primer beso sería en una situación tranquila, mientras yo te decía que te amaba… nunca pensé que fuera en esas condiciones… debí abrazarme a ti, no dejarte… si tan solo no me hubieras hechizado, estarías vivo.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué…? No sabes lo sola que me siento… no se ni siquiera si me quedare para terminar los Extasis… McGonagall me ha preguntado y no supe que contestar… yo no quiero estar donde tú ya no estas, quizá vuelva al mundo muggle… y olvide… Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero dejarte….no quiero olvidarte… no! - soltó los lentes y golpeó la lapida sin cesar, haciéndose daño.

Había comenzado a ocultarse el sol por las nubes, indicación de que comenzaría a llover, Hermione se recostó sobre la lapida, ya nada le importaba. En ese momento comenzó a llover, las gotas de agua caían sobre Herms, ella abrió los ojos, pero no se movió - ¿sabes?, recuerdo que no quería vivir pensando, ¿cómo sería? ¿Y si hubiera?… ¿si hubiéramos?, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, supongo que nunca sabré y eso duele más - sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua – ¡Harry Potter… eres un estúpido por haberme dejado! – gritó con tanto dolor, era más como un grito desgarrador, el corazón se le estaba rompiendo, no resistía estar en la tumba de su amado.

En el viento se dejo escuchar – lo se…

- Ahora me encuentro aquí con el corazón destrozado, el alma rota y mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas cayendo en tu lapida, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, ahí… deposito un último beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aquí acaba nuestro capítulo o one-shot de laguna forma.

Demasiado triste. ¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Alguna Señal?

Apoyen esta pareja, siempre… porque así debió ser.


	2. Utopía

**Disclaimer:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

He aquí nuestra nueva reedición de El Último Beso, corregida y aumentada, hemos colocado un tercer final, ya que nuestro corazón no aguanto mucho sin Harry, él jamás debe morir.

Este es nuestro segundo final alternativo... de esta historia que produce varios sentimientos, aún tercer final alternativo.

Este esta dedicado a las personas que creen que el amor va mas allá de la muerte, así que esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus opiniones…

Y por último visiten nuestros Forums.

Esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus Reviews.

P.D. Tengan un pañuelo a la mano…

**

* * *

**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**EL ÚLTIMO BESO**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Aún después de la muerte hay una luz… alguien que te acompaña por siempre"_

**Utopia…**

Harry o más bien su esencia, su espíritu, su alma, su anima, se encontraba parado junto a la lapida observando su propia ceremonia, pero su mirada simplemente se dirigía a la persona a quién el amaba y sabía que estaba sufriendo… a pesar de verse tan desgastada, de sus ojeras, de tanto llorar, de estar más delgada, de las heridas… se veía ante su ojos preciosa, se le partía el corazón de verla así, desde que él había muerto ella no sonreía.

La ceremonia fue corta, todo el mundo lloraba, Hermione simplemente estaba ahí parada sin moverse con la mirada perdida en la tierra.

"_Yo me mantuve fuerte… pensé que ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar, Ron me abrazó, el también estaba destrozado había perdido a su mejor amigo, él me entendía muy bien… la ceremonia terminó y el mundo comenzó a retirarse, Ron tardó en irse… tampoco quería dejarte ir, Ginny se acercó a mi y me abrazó, no dijimos nada simplemente sabíamos lo que la otra sentía después se fue, realmente no me importaba que se fueran, todos me decían frases de consuelo que yo no escuchaba solo contemplaba tu tumba… ya nadie se encuentra ahí, todos se han ido… yo se que en alguna parte deben estar esperándome, no me importa, solo quiero estar aquí contigo a solas contigo…"_

- Al menos esta junto a sus padres y a la de Sirius – mencionó una voz detrás de ella - es donde a él, le hubiera gustado estar – completó colocando cuatro rosas blancas en cada lapida, mientras unas lagrimas caía de sus ojos, se levantó y posó sus pupilas ámbar en ella – no pienso decir nada que tu no hayas escuchado ya, nada te va consolar… nada de lo que pueda decir va hacer que te deje de doler el alma, no hay una receta… ni un hechizo que ayude… jamás te sugeriría que lo olvidarás, solo perdónalo… no lo culpes por morir… él no quería morir – profirió con amargura, mirándola contemplar la lapida, se acercó más a ella.

- Remus tiene razón, yo no quería morir… perdóname por hacerte sufrir, por hacerte pasar esto… tu no mereces derramar lagrimas por mi – mencionó, contemplando como el amigo de su padres aconsejaba y consolaba a su amada Herms.

- Remus… solo te pido que me dejes sola - murmuró sin quitarle la vista a la lapida, caminó un paso hacia el ojiambar y lo abrazó, él simplemente la estrechó en silencio.

– Gracias… - susurró Hermione separándose de él, mientras él caminaba hacia Tonks que lo esperaba a lo lejos, dejándola sola.

En ese momento el viento soplaba y las brisas se llevaban las hojas de los árboles, _"yo me dejo caer en tu lapida, coloco una rosa roja y tus lentes sobre tu nombre, es lo único que conservo de ti, "Harry James Potter", comienzo a llorar, tu ya no ya no estas… ¡¿por que?!… ¿por qué? Eras todo para mi, no puedo estar sin ti… ¿por qué?… ¿por qué sí me amas, tuvo que separarnos la muerte? No es para mi fácil aceptar que tu ya no estas, quiero morirme… no quiero vivir si tu no estas no tiene sentido hacerlo… no tiene sentido vivir"_

- Herms no hay nada en este mundo que desee más, que el que tu estés conmigo, yo no quería esto para ti… no quería verte desgarrarte por mi, yo solo quería que tu me amaras… pero fui un tonto después de todo no me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentía y cuando lo hice, no me sentía merecedor de ti… yo solo tenía en mente acabar con Voldemort… - murmuró arrodillándose cerca de ella.

- Ahora tu te has ido y me has dejado; te extraño mucho, me siento sola sin ti, a pesar de que todos me quieren acompañar… el problema es que no son tú, no es esa sensación que solo tu me brindabas, me siento vacía, no puedo creer que te hayas ido, tu vives aquí en mi corazón, pero no es suficiente, eso me hace recordar la frase que me dijiste: "mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo y siempre se quedara contigo no importando el lugar donde te encuentres… ni donde este yo" ahora yo pregunto, ¿dónde estas?.

- Estoy aquí… - contestó, esforzándose porque logrará escucharlo, pero su condición no se lo permitía.

El viento había parado de soplar, Hermione tocaba el nombre de él delineándolo – ¿dónde estas?

Harry acarició su mejilla como si quisiera limpiarle cada una de esas lágrimas, lágrimas que eran por él - siempre estoy contigo, junto a ti… y siempre lo voy a estar hasta que tu estés conmigo, ahora yo vivo en ti, en tu alma, en tu corazón - musitó tiernamente.

Hermione sintió como si una brisa la hubiera acariciado pero no era fría, era cálida, se extrañó que ya no había viento entonces ¿de dónde había provenido esa brisa?, se limpió las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla – ¡genial! ahora me estoy volviendo loca, te siento en el viento… ya no puedo más, nunca supe lo que era estar sola, porque siempre estuviste conmigo, tu siempre estabas ahí, esperándome. Cuando estoy en Hogwarts creo oír que me llamas, volteo y me encuentro contigo, sonriéndome y entonces comprendo que tu te has ido y que soy yo la que te imagina, te extraño tanto, que te veo como siempre no dejándome sola, esperándome en la Sala común con Ron, quisiera que fuera verdad, que fuera como siempre, que tu estuvieras ahí, verte cada noche leyendo un libro o jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, verte jugar quidditch, te amo más que antes… quisiera que no te hubieras ido, que te hubieras quedado conmigo, quisiera sentirte, quisiera poder mirarme en tus ojos verdes… supongo que la culpa es mía, ¿no?... por nunca haberte dicho lo que sentía, por haberte dejado ir, yo debí morir contigo… yo morí contigo cuando me dejaste.

- No fue culpa tuya, los dos debimos aceptarlo… no sabes que culpable me siento por haberme equivocado tanto y no ver que el amor lo tenía enfrente de mi, en mi mejor amiga… pero supongo que lo terrible se aprende enseguida y lo más hermoso nos cuesta la vida, no debiste morir conmigo, yo no soportaría verte morir… – contestó lacónico Harry, jugando con su cabello lacio - me gustas más cuando tienes tus rebeldes rizos…

– Ahora me encuentro sola aquí y no quiero ir a ningún lado y pienso en esas preguntas que no me dejan ¿cómo sería volver al principio y tener la oportunidad de cambiarlo? ¿Sí yo nunca te hubiera dejado ir?, ¿serías el chico que solía conocer?, ¿sí te hubieras quedado, podríamos haberlo intentado?, ¿si te hubiera dado mi tiempo… sí yo no me hubiera obsesionado con los libros?, ¿sí volviéramos al principio?… ¿sí yo te hubiera dicho que te amaba... podrías haber sido mío? – se sonrojó, dejando caer más lagrimas y abrazando los lentes –"mío" es una palabra que ahora puedo decir… al final fuiste mío, pero… mío y a la vez no, porque nunca pude disfrutar decirlo… no sabes cuanto deseo volver a escuchar "te amo" de tu boca…

- Te amo – pronunció Harry, susurrando a su oído - me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas, pero no cuando lloras y mucho menos por mi – tocó su lagrima la cual no cayó a su lapida, simplemente se desintegró.

- Supongo que la vida a veces es así, de pensar que estuve tan cerca de ti, que sentí tus labios – recordó la tibieza de sus labios, más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro húmedo – nunca te pude decir que me encantó besarte…

- A mi también me encantó besarte, tus labios son muy dulces y calidos - repuso sonriendo tiernamente deseando poder besarla y que ella lo sintiera.

- Siempre pensé que nuestro primer beso sería en una situación tranquila, mientras yo te decía que te amaba… nunca pensé que fuera en esas condiciones… debí abrazarme a ti, no dejarte…

- Yo también lo pensé, anhele y soñé que nuestro primer beso fuera así, pero aún así fue tal y como lo concebí… perfecto… aunque tú siempre te sales de mis expectativas… fue el mejor beso de mi vida - confesó tocando los labios de la castaña, delineándolos.

Herms sintió como sí se hubiera colocado un hielo en lo labios – ¡genial! ahora tengo sensaciones raras en los labios, quizás sea la reacción de mis labios al recordar los tuyos, esa sensación tan calida que emanaban… era algo que me gustaba mucho… no sabes como me hiciste sentir en ese momento, fue lo más sorprende, emocionante, calido, intenso… era sentir mil mariposas revoloteando en el estomago, mi corazón latía a mil, quisiera besarte - se recargó en la placa aún llorando.

Harry sonrió - yo me sentí igual que tú… despertaste en mi sensaciones que nunca había sentido con nadie, yo también quisiera besarte en este momento.

- Si tu tan solo no me hubieras hechizado, estarías vivo – mencionó dolidamente mientras sus gotas de cristal fluían cayendo en la lapita siendo absorbidas por está.

- Eso no lo sabes, Hermione… yo jamás hubiera permitido que te pasará algo… me hubiera sentido tan culpable si te hubiera pasado algo, si tu hubieras muerto… yo no me lo perdonaría - se sentía tan impotente de no poder consolarla.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué…? No sabes lo sola que me siento… no se ni siquiera si me quedare para terminar los Extasis… McGonagall me ha preguntado y no supe que contestar… yo no quiero estar donde tú ya no estas, quizá vuelva al mundo muggle… y olvide… Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero dejarte… no quiero olvidarte… no! - soltó los lentes y golpeó la lapida sin cesar, haciéndose daño.

- Detente por favor Herms, no te hagas daño… yo tampoco quiero que me olvides, pero no puedo ser egoísta, yo estoy muerto, si es posible que alguien te quiero como yo, preferiría que estuvieras con él a condenarte a estar sola - contestó preocupado y dolido.

- Perdóname Harry, por decir que puedo olvidarte, cuando ambos sabemos que no es posible… no pienses que tu ausencia es causa de que yo te olvide, si cada vez que te recuerdo, que te pienso… lo hago con más amor. Mientras viva Harry, yo te amaré y cuando muera que no pienso que este lejos… porque me estoy muriendo de amor, te buscare… entre todas las almas, si es necesario me tarde una eternidad, pero te encontrare… dónde quiera que estés - recitó melancólicamente como si fuera una oración la que estuviera pronunciando.

- Herms… no tengo nada que perdonarte, estás en tu derecho de olvidarme, aunque tienes razón… el amor que tu me profesas es más grande de lo que creí, si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, perdóname… perdóname… por el dolor que te estoy causando - aseveró tristemente e impotentemente golpeando el pasto, que simplemente se movía como tocado por el viento.

Había comenzado ha ocultarse el sol por las nubes, indicación de que comenzaría a llover, Hermione se recostó sobre la lapida delineando el nombre con su dedo, ya nada le importaba.

- Hermione tienes que irte, pronto lloverá – le susurraba Harry preocupado por ella, acostándose de frente a ella mirándola llorar y delinear su nombre.

- ¿Sabes cómo me muero yo por estar contigo? yo también estoy sufriendo por verte así, yo no quería morir… sabes que tan culpable me siento por todo, fui un cobarde por no decirte que te quería, por no notar que tú me querías, siento haberte hecho sufrir y seguir haciéndolo… si yo me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiéramos pasado tiempo juntos… tu y yo… pero no en batallas contra Voldemort… sino juntos… como novios, te pediría que te casaras conmigo sin siquiera dudarlo… hubiera hecho todo por hacerte sentir feliz, por ver esa sonrisa que has perdido… que tan feliz me hacia.

- Aunque tu creas que te alejaste de mi… siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba… siempre me regañabas, tu solo querías que yo estuviera bien… perdóname por hacer que te pelearas con Ginny se que la extrañas, yo la quise… creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero solo me aferre a olvidarte, a no pensar en ti, encontrando a otra persona que fuera diferente a ti, pero tarde descubrí que no estaba enamorado de ella sino de ti, por ella sentí algo muy especial… pero no era eso que tu me provocas, eso que tu no puedes explicar… te amo... aún después de la muerte… te sigo amando y te estoy esperando… siempre estaré contigo, hasta que tu estés conmigo.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, las gotas de agua caían sobre Herms, ella abrió los ojos, pero no se movió - ¿sabes?, recuerdo que no quería vivir pensando, ¿cómo sería? ¿Y si hubiera?… ¿si hubiéramos?, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, supongo que nunca sabré y eso duele más - sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua – ¡Harry Potter… eres un estúpido por haberme dejado! – gritó con tanto dolor, era más como un grito desgarrador, el corazón se le estaba rompiendo, no resistía estar en la tumba de su amado.

- Se que lo soy… el más grande por tenerte y no haberte hecho feliz – contestó impotente, sufriendo por ella de la misma forma que ella sufría por él, él también se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

- Harry - suspiró, comenzaba a estar totalmente empapada, el vestido se le pegaba a la piel, su cabello comenzaba a ondularse, se limpió las lagrimas y las gotas de agua de la cara con sus dos manos, para volver a levantar su cara para que el agua cayera sobre ella nuevamente, eso la reconfortaba de cierta forma - daría lo que fuera porque tu estuvieras aquí conmigo, por poder besarte… dijiste que estarías conmigo ¿dónde estas?

Harry colocó su mano sobre la cara de la chica, haciendo que las gotas no la tocarán más, sino desintegran con el viento, por su cara solo caían sus lágrimas, se acercó y la besó, transportándola a un momento suspendido, una quimera, una fantasía, una visión, una utopía, simplemente un sueño.

Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose en un campo con hierba amarilla desierto, no entendía que estaba pasando hace un momento estaba en la lapida de Harry, se miró así misma y era ella, incluso se pellizcó para saber que era real- auchhhh, me dolió, elevó sus pupilas, el cielo estaba completamente azul, dirigió su mirada hacía enfrente y vio a Harry vestido de blanco, tan guapo, caminando hacía ella, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no esperó a saber que pasaba, solo corrió a abrazarlo.

Harry la recibió entre sus brazos, estrechándola con la misma intensidad que ella a él - hola Herms… - susurró dulcemente a su oído, dándole un par de vueltas.

- No puedo creerlo ¿cómo es posible?, ¿estoy... muerta? – cuestionó incrédula, sintiendo una felicidad inexpiable por un momento dejó de sentir dolor para dejar que esa sensación de amor la invadiera.

- No, no estas muerta… simplemente es un sueño - sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla respirando su perfume, estrechándola como tanto había deseado hacerlo cuando estaba vivo, hundió su rostro entre los rizos mojados de la castaña, llegando hasta su cuello.

- Harry, te amo… te amo – mencionó aferrándose a él desesperadamente.

El ojiverde sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente por la intensidad de la chica – y yo a ti, más de lo que puedas creer… lo que siento va más allá de un te amo, eso es poco para describir lo que tu me haces sentir - replicó susurrándoselo a su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera con el tono de voz y con esas palabras, sintiendo ese vació inexplicable en el estomago que simplemente la hacia feliz.

- Te extraño, no quiero vivir sin ti, me haces falta… te necesito – manifestó, comenzando a dejar salir las lagrimas de tristeza y de felicidad de sus hermosos ojos, era una descarga de tantas emociones que saber como reaccionar no era sencillo.

- Tu también me haces falta, pero yo no te extraño porque yo siempre estoy a tu lado, extraño poder estrecharte… tocarte… sentirte… sentirme vivo, no quiero que llores más - limpió sus lagrimas separándose de ella, acariciando su cara.

- Estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, Harry… no me pidas que no lo haga, sabes que me duele… que me dueles. Cuando se que también a ti te duele… yo llorare por los dos - contestó melancólicamente, mirando sus pupilas verdes tras sus lentes, esa mirada tan dulce que le brindaba, que la derretía. Levantó su mano y acarició su cara – sabes que moriría por poder hacer esto aún, se siente tan real… eres tan real… que no parece un sueño.

- Es porque es real, lo estas viviendo, de verdad me estas tocando… o al menos a mi esencia, mi alma… no tienes que morir para hacerlo cuando lo puedes hacer en este momento - la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a su cara posando sus labios tiernamente sobre los suyos, sintió nuevamente sus labios tan calidos, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, mientras él movía sus labios sobre los de ella, la atrajo más a él, hundiéndose más en sus dulces labios.

Hermione sentía que era tan real, era esa sensación que llenaba su vacío, su soledad, incluso su cuerpo se estremecía con el beso, su corazón parecía que iba salir de su pecho, se dejó llevar colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, jugando con sus dedos en los mechones de Harry, respondió al beso moviendo sus labios al ritmo que él le marcaba.

Harry la estrujó más contra él, haciendo que no quedará espació entre ellos, subiendo sus manos por la espalda de la chica, profundizando su beso, respondiendo a la misma pasión e intensidad que ella le daba, dejando que sus bocas se reconocieran, transmitiéndose esas sensaciones inexplicables.

La respiración de Mione comenzaba a ser más rápida, mientras que él siguió robándole aliento de vida que él ya no tenía, simplemente eternizando el momento, por lo muchos que no pudo tener… memorizando cada centímetro de la boca de ella, sintiéndola solo para él, tratando de transmitirle todo esos sentimientos inexplicables… esas sensaciones que solo ella le provocaba, entregándole todo en ese beso… perdiéndose en su boca, en su cuerpo, en ella.

Despacio y pausadamente se fue separando de los labios de la castaña, dándole un último beso… rozando sus labios con suavidad - te amo… y eso ni siquiera el tiempo ni la muerte lo podrá cambiar, recuérdalo… pero esto debe acabar… debes dejar de llorar, yo te estaré esperando, yo estoy a tu lado aunque tu no me puedas ver, te esperare en tus sueños cada noche para poder besarte, amarte… hasta que estés conmigo, ahora despierta, Hermione se vio reflejada una última vez en las pupilas de él chico.

Abrió sus ojos y la lluvia caía en su cara igual que sus lagrimas, su respiración era agitada y sentía una sensación tan calida en todos su ser, aún con ese cosquilleo en su estomago, se miró el brazo y tenía una mancha roja… de su pellizco – fue verdad… Harry… Harry… no me dejes… yo…- entonces comprendió que no había sido un sueño… que él si estaba con ella, sonrió y siguió derramando gotas de cristal tocando sus labios… aún podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, era un beso que jamás olvidaría, ni el tiempo lo podría borrar - estoy en todo el derecho de llorar Harry… aunque estés aquí… eres un tonto… te amo…

Harry sonrió… - lo se…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Este fue un final tierno, pero aún así triste, pero no se preocupen continua el tercer final alternativo, en ese Harry no muere ¡viva!


	3. ¿Harry vive?

**Disclaimer:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, **hoy, mañana y siempre**, aunque Rowling no lo quiera.

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

He aquí nuestra nueva reedición de El Último Beso, corregida y aumentada, hemos colocado un tercer final, ya que nuestro corazón no aguanto mucho sin Harry, él jamás debe morir.

Este es nuestro tercer final alternativo... de esta historia que produce varios sentimientos, pero no se asusten en este el vive, es una versión del primer capítulo pero narrado desde Harry, claro con un final mejor, claro quedan junto.

Y por último visiten nuestros Forums.

Esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus Reviews.

P.D. Tengan un pañuelo a la mano…

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**EL ÚLTIMO BESO**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_La esperanza esta en la muerte… la muerte es el comienzo de una nueva vida, un nuevo amor"_

**¿Vive?**

Harry se encontraba en el momento más difícil de su vida, en el momento que le cambiaria la vida a más de uno… en sus hombros estaba el derrotar a Voldemort… así era como el concebía ese momento, Voldemort o el, no había más… que ironía que el día que cumplía 18 años, también podría ser el último ya no había más, era pelear o morir.

No había salida las cosas se habían complicado, sus amigos se encontraban luchando a su lado… los de la Orden habían logrado debilitar a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, los mortifagos que no eran pocos y los que se le habían unido dentro del proceso. Los ejércitos estaban en cantidades iguales, pero aún así, las cosas se ponían difíciles, había que perder.

Hermione, Ron y él se habían adelantado persiguiendo al Señor Oscuro, pero no era tan sencillo… ellos se encontraban con bastantes heridas causadas por Bellatrix y otras tantas por Colagusano, el cual había huido de la batalla después de que el mismo lo retara; sentía tanta rabia… tenía enfrente al sujeto que se había atrevido a traicionar a su padre y de cierta forma el que tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía, si tan solo hubiera sabido ser buen amigo… pero eso ya no importaba… el cobarde huyó.

Tonks, Remus y otros habían logrado paralizarlos y neutralizarlos, era la razón por la cual se habían quedado atrás y no habían seguido con el ojiverde adelante. Ronald se encontraba bastante herido había jugado el peor juego de ajedrez mágico donde el mismo era una pieza, era más de lo que el podía dar. Hermione y Harry estaban bastante preocupados por él, el camino seguía y Voldemort se alejaba cada vez más.

Harry se encontraba en la disyuntiva de quedarse y ayudar a Ron a llegar a St Mungo o correr tras Voldemort y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

**«´¨·.********. Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

– Espera… tu solo no podrás - los dos se encontraban bastante lastimados, él volteo a ver a Hermione cuando esta tomó su mano allí estaba ella, por la que suspiraba en secreto, sintió que la respiración le faltaba, no tanto por las heridas sino por ella, por la forma en que le suplicaba quedarse la forma en que lo miraba era tan sincera, de verdad mostraba preocupación pensó en quedarse pero no, no podía…

- No puedo, debo hacerlo, tengo que ir… o escapará – ella no soltaba su mano la miró a los ojos perdiéndose en la angustia que mostraban – quédate aquí con Ron y espera a que lleguen los demás… yo me adelantare - explicó agitado y desesperado.

- Quiero ir contigo, de ninguna forma me quedare aquí, Ron aguantará hasta que lleguen los demás, tu me necesitas más, además es demasiado fuerte aún… me necesitas.

Herms debes quedarte aquí, no quiero que te pase nada… no se si volveré, pero estarás a salvo aquí, él no volverá – repuso firme, esperando que ella lo entendiera, por un minuto se relajó y la miró con ternura notando como en sus ojos comenzaron a nacer lagrimas. Le dolía tanto verla así.

De ninguna forma, no quiero – intervino determinada, sin querer dejarlo ir.

- Herms… no lo hagas más difícil, es algo que yo tengo que hacer solo, ya no quiero ver morir a más gente que quiero y mucho menos a ti – limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas con su mano – además ya no quiero que salgas con más heridas – agregó al ver las contusiones que ya poseía.

Herms, en impulso soltó la mano de Harry se lanzó a besarlo, abrazándolo por el cuello, Harry se quedó paralizado ante la acción de su amiga, clavó sus sorprendidas pupilas en ella, observo su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados, por los cuales aún corrían lagrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras ella movía sus labios sobre los de él, buscando una respuesta, eran tan suaves y tibios como los había imaginado en sus sueños… pero esto no era un sueño estaba pasando, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y se dejarse llevar, en el fondo también había estado esperando ese beso solo que no quería que fuera en esta situación, ni en un lugar como este, ni mucho menos de despedida.

Hermione sintió la calidez de los labios de Harry, eran tan suaves, su corazón latía arrítmicamente, sentía que el vacío en su estomago crecía, al sentir que él respondía a su ósculo, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos de forma suave, tierna y delicadamente, su emoción creció, su corazón se agitaba cada vez más rápido y eso aumentó al sentir los brazos de Harry rodearla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sintió la sensación más calida que nunca había sentido con nadie más, la cual invadía su cuerpo, lo abrazó más fuerte, ahora ya no existía espacio entre ellos parecían una sola persona.

La castaña acarició los mechones de cabello que se encontraban en la nuca del chico haciendo que él se estremeciera con el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos, por un momento se olvidaron de todo y de todos, concentrándose en ellos, en ese beso que habían anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, explorando sus bocas, profundizando el contacto que era tierno pero de cierta forma llevaba la pasión de haberlo guardado por años, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse…

Harry la besó con la misma ternura, intensidad y pasión que ella le daba, era algo que había deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero él sabía que quizás era el primero y el último beso que le daría, por lo cual trató de transmitirle en ese beso lo mucho que la quería, pero comprendía que el beso tenía que terminar así que se separo con mucha dificultad ya que deseaba quedarse con ella, aún abrazándola y a cinco centímetros de su cara, de su boca, abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas esmeraldas que reflejaban tristeza, ella no quería abrir sus ojos ya que sabía que cuando lo hiciera el ensueño terminaría y volvería a esa realidad tan cruel, abrió sus ojos solo para verlo decir – _petrificus totalus _- se quedó atónita, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, la soltó y la miro por última vez con un nudo en la garganta que no le dejó pronunciar nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue tras Voldemort, ella se sintió tan impotente, sus lagrimas corrieron más rápido dando paso a otras, lo que en momento había sido felicidad dentro de ella, ahora era tristeza y angustia.

**«´¨·.********. Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Harry corrió sin voltear atrás a pesar de que todo su ser deseaba regresar y quedarse al lado de la chica, aún podía sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, esa sensación que llenaba sus vacíos, que aliviaba sus dolores, la sensación del mejor beso de su vida, el beso del amor de su vida, de Hermione.

- Perdoname Herms, no quiero verte morir… se que quizás jamás me perdones el haberte petrificado pero tu hubieras insistido en venir y yo no quiero que sufras más ya bastante han tenido Ron y tu con estos años, no quiero que recuerdes esto, no quiero que me veas morir… si es que ese es mi destino – murmuró firme y triste por eso, pero aún llenó de sensaciones que le había producido ese contacto.

- ¿Qué es esto que siento?, no puedo creer que el momento que tanto desee el poder besarte, haya sido en lugar como este y que sea de despedida ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue tan solo un impulso? ¿Fue por el momento? No, no… fue algo más… lo puedo sentir, no solo fue un beso… pero ¿qué estoy pensando? me dirijo hacia mi muerte y solo pienso en ti, en tus labios, en tu calor… por fin pude tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir que solo existíamos tu y yo… eres capaz de hacerme olvidar todo y solo pensar en ti, en tu belleza… ¿será posible qué tu… me quieras más que solo un amigo?, pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? no es el momento para esto…

- ¿Y cuál es el momento?? – se preguntó así mismo - ¿y sí ya no hay otro momento?, debí decirte que te amo… que me enamore de ti… quizás porque es el último momento, quizás tu… también lo sabias… tu mirada reflejaba miedo... el mismo miedo que siento yo ahora que voy tras ese maldito, el mismo miedo que siento cuando peleas… el miedo a perder a alguien que amas - dejó de correr parándose en seco y volteando hacia atrás… tratando de recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento dudo de a donde quería ir, a donde lo esperaba el asesino de sus padres o a donde se encontraba su amada… titubeo por un momento – no… no debo…no puedo… el mundo confía en mi, para terminar esto… pero… - en ese momento recordó a Hermione petrificada su mirada, su expresión; sintiendo como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería - por ella, por todos, tengo que terminar con él - continuó corriendo cerrando por un momento sus ojos que derraban una lagrimas silenciosas - te amo Hermione, te amo… y ni siquiera lo vas a saber, no sabrás lo que me haces sentir… el mundo cambia de color cuando tu estas, el odio se vuelve paz, tu eres paz… tu eres mi paz.

Mientras corría hacia ese cruel destino varios recuerdos venían a su mente, acompañándolo en esa oscuridad –Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, tú y yo estaríamos juntos…

**«´¨·.********. Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- No se, como Herms puede andar con alguien como Víktor – exclamó cierto pelirrojo caminando hacia el Comedor.

- Ya te lo dije Ron, quizás porque es más grande que nosotros… y juega en un equipo profesional de quidditch - comentó no creando en sus palabras, porque ella no era así, algo debía haber visto en él, lentamente fue sumergiéndose en su pensamientos recordando la imagen de Herms en el Baile de navidad.

"_Se veía tan bella, incluso emanaba un brillo especial que opacaba a todas… como una estrella cuando esta apunto de desparecer, brilla de tal forma que opaca a las demás, pero es como si siempre hubiera estado ciego y simplemente al verla ahí parada al principio de la escalera sonriendo… fue tan raro y luego lo de la carta donde me decía que parte del verano lo había pasado en casa de Víktor y como le pidió que fuera su novia en un atardecer, de pronto sintió como si una inexplicable sensación de furia lo invadiera… pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? ella es Hermione… mi amiga"_.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió su amigo de pecas con única mirada extraña al notar que él no le respondía – ¿es por Cho?

- ¿Qué?, perdón Ron… ¿qué decías? – cuestionó distraído el ojiverde, aún envuelto en esos pensamientos que solo se dirigían hacia Hermione.

- Que ¿cómo vas con Cho? – repreguntó el ojiazul, confundido por la actitud de Harry.

El buscador volteó al cielo y suspiró – no lo se… estar con ella no es lo que creí, además sus actitudes, no se… creo que no esta funcionando… por otra parte esta lo del 14 de febrero, un total fiasco y luego eso de Roger Davies… esa tontería de darme celos, no se que le pasa y luego lo complico todo lo de la entrevista con Rita Skeeter… no se cómo se le ocurrió pensar que entre Herms y yo hay algo… solo me acompaño a la entrevista - comentó el ojiverde inocentemente.

- Pues… quizás no sea una tontería Harry - expuso el pelirrojo insinuándole que pensaba lo mismo.

**«´¨·.********. Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- La conversación terminó antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Ron a qué se refería ya que McGonagall nos llamó… ahí fue cuando comencé a dudar de lo que sentía por ti, estaba confundido… ¿cómo podía pensar en ti de otra forma que no fuera cómo amigos?... para entonces tu procurabas estar más en la Biblioteca y poco en la Sala común con el pretexto de estudiar para los TIMOs.

- Cuando termine con Cho todo fue un desastre siempre me acusó de sentir algo más que simple amistad por ti, yo simplemente la ignore… pero tu estuviste ahí apoyándome, nos encontrábamos sentados cerca del lago…

**«´¨·.********. Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Vamos Harry, todo va estar bien - animó Hermione mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del chico.

- Tu consolándome y ni siquiera te he preguntado ¿cómo vas con Viktor? – cuestionó mirándola expectante de una respuesta.

- ¿Viktor?, pues estamos bien… todo va bien - respondió con una sonrisa levantándose y caminando unos pasos hacia el lago mirando hacia el horizonte abrazando sus brazos como si tuviera frío.

- Vaya al menos alguien es feliz de los tres - bromeó Harry, mirándola cerca de orilla, notando como la brisa movía sus cabellos.

- Supongo que si… - contestó la castaña volteando y encontrándose con la profunda mirada verde de Harry.

**«´¨·.********. Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Pero que tonto fui, no se como no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, tu mirada lo decía todo… poco después me entere que tenía tiempo que habías terminado con Krum y no me lo quisiste decir, después pasó lo de la batalla de Departamentos… Sirius murió y yo no tenía cabeza para nada, no me daba cuenta de que ocurría a mi alrededor… me perdí simplemente… pero tu siempre estuviste ahí.

- En sexto yo no pensaba más que en Voldemort, en quién era el príncipe mestizo… y en averiguar si Malfoy era mortífago… todo menos en ti, tu bromeas sobre mi popularidad. Inexplicablemente en octubre invitaste a Ron a la fiesta de navidad, realmente estaba confundido con todo lo que sucedía. Después en la fiesta de celebración por ganar un partido de quidditch Ron besó a Lavander y no comprendí porque llorabas, no entendía lo que te sucedía todo el mundo creía que era porque estabas enamorada de Ron… que tonto fui al no notar que era porque yo comenzaba a ver a Ginny de diferente forma y una vez más te rompí el corazón, pero si yo hubiera sabido que tu me querías.

- La fiesta de navidad que preparó Slug llegó, y yo no quería ir con nadie, pero todas esas fans acosándome… incluso Ron me sugirió que fuera contigo, pero fui tan tonto que no te lo pedí, como me arrepentí de eso… así que invite a Luna… esa noche al verte a ti tan hermosa, simplemente me quede sin palabras… ahí a la entrada del Gran Comedor me miraste brindándome una sonrisa como solo tu sabes dar y sentí como si el aire me faltara… pero al ver quién era tu pareja, sentí como si por dentro de mi se hubiera rotó algo, no sabía como interpretar eso, tuve ganas de matarlo… al verlo ahí junto a ti, abrazándote, tocándote… ¿cómo había pasado eso?, ¿cómo diablos habías llegado a involúcrate con Malfoy?, ¿en qué momento?… verte sonreírle me enfurecía. Ron y yo tuvimos la intención de golpearlo ahí mismo, sino hubiera sido por Ginny y Luna que nos detuvieron no se que hubiera pasado… tratamos de hablar contigo pero todo fue inútil.

**«´¨·.********. Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Herms ¿cómo puedes estar con él? – cuestionó demandante Harry, inevitablemente no podía ocultar su molestia ante el asunto – es él que te traba como si fueras lo peor… por no ser sangre pura ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- Harry por favor, entiéndanme – pidió Mione, tratando de que la entendieran.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca?, primero el idiota de Krum y ahora con el arrogante de Malfoy ¡por Merlín Herms!, ¿qué te esta pasando?… es un mortífago no lo entiendes tu misma has visto lo raro que esta últimamente - interpeló furioso el pelirrojo.

- Lo se, no me he vuelto loca como creen, simplemente las cosas pasaron… Draco no es como creen; además si él de verdad fuera mortífago yo no estaría con él, sería la primera en negarme a estar con él y por otra parte me siento bien a su lado, me ha ayudado a olvidar – comentó la castaña mirando a Harry con melancolía.

- ¿Olvidar a quién? ¿Al estúpido de Krum? ¡Por Merlín Herms!… ¿qué te esta pasando? Hay más chicos en Hogwarts – exclamó exasperado Bilius, observando a donde se dirigía la mirada de Hermione, realmente no parecía una mirada de felicidad y por qué miraba a Harry solamente.

- Herms, tu has visto sus actitudes raras, sus acciones…bien sabes porque sospechamos de él, incluso me rompió la nariz… ¿qué ya lo has olvidado? - bramó el capitán del equipo de quidditch, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- No actuaba por su voluntad me lo ha dicho, y yo le creo… solo les pido que traten de entenderme, como mis amigos – suplicó, mientras lo dos chicos la miraban incrédulos, negando con sus cabezas.

- No puedo creerlo - resopló Ron, dando vueltas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor tratando de entender que le ocurría a su amiga – después no digas que no te lo advertimos.

- Ten cuidado Herms - acotó Harry aún molesto, dejándose caer en un sillón.

**«´¨·.********. Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Las cosas siguieron, no volvimos a tocarte el tema, pero tu no estabas bien, ambos lo notamos… Ron me lo decía, pero no sabíamos como preguntártelo… tu dejaste de ir a la Sala y yo me comencé a preocupar más por ti, comencé a pensar en ti demasiado… cuando estamos juntos en clase, yo solo te contemplaba, fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, comenzaba a verte de diferente forma… ya no como mi amiga sino como la chica linda y atractiva que eras… pero ¿cómo era posible eso?, quise evitarlo, ocultarlo, negarlo… tenia que dejar de sentir eso…

- Entonces yo me confundí o quise creer eso, al ver a Ginny besando a Dean pensé que eran celos porque la quería, pero me equivoque, esos simplemente eran celos pero por un cariño como amigos, como hermanos… pero no era esa furia que me invadía cuando pensaba en ti con ese Malfoy, pero no podía sentir eso por ti… me negaba a creerlo y decidí que debía internarlo con Ginny y alejarme de esos pensamientos que llegaban a mi cuando te veía, Ginny me gustaba era divertida, pero lo principal diferente a ti­ ­­­­y me involucre cada vez más con ella…

- La noche después de que había besado a Ginny, pensé en lo que había hecho como había dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, me sentía bien con ella… empecé a quererla, ella se portaba tan dulce conmigo… Ron no estaba convencido de mi relación con su hermana pero la favorecía, pero a pesar de comenzar a quererla, no me hacia sentir lo que tu… esa sensación que solo me pasaba contigo, esa noche baje a la Sala Común y ahí estabas tu, sentada en un sillón cerca de las brazas de la chimenea, simplemente contemplando el fuego sumergida en tus pensamientos, coloque una manta sobre tus hombros, tu me miraste sorprendida.

**«´¨·.********. Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- ¿No crees qué hace mucho frió para estar sola aquí ha estas horas? - cuestionó sentándose a su lado mirándola detenidamente.

- No me había dado cuanta de que se había hecho tan tarde - contestó sin siquiera mirarlo, acurrucándose en la manta.

- Vaya ¿así de enamorada te tiene Malfoy? - preguntó el ojiverde tratando de bromear con ella, mientras sentía una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

- Así que tu y Ginny, ¿no? - replicó la castaña, evitando responder la pregunta de su amigo.

- Eh… si… somos novios - respondió con una ligera sonrisa Harry.

- Se nota que estás muy enamorado – comentó con un tono deprimente aún sin mirarlo.

- Si… algo… ¿qué tienes?, te noto rara ¿pasa algo?, ¿es Malfoy?, ¿te hizo algo?, ¿se…? – expresó apresurado, tratando de comprender el estado de su amiga, buscando que lo mirara.

- Yo y Draco… terminamos definitivamente - confesó mirándolo por primera vez durante su pequeña charla.

Harry no pudo comprender lo que expresaba esa mirada, simplemente la abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos tratando de consolarla - vas a estar bien, vas a encontrar a alguien que si te valore… eres todo lo que un chico desea, ya veras… sabes es una ironía que hace tiempo fueras tu la que me estaba diciendo esto y ahora soy yo quien te lo dice y ya ves encontré a Ginny – pronunció falsamente, sintiéndose culpable por sentirse feliz de que ella hubiera dejado a Malfoy. Posó su vista en ella, acariciando su espalda protectoramente, sintiendo una rara calidez.

- Me alegro por ti Harry y también por Ginny los dos se lo merecen - repuso con una voz débil y melancólica hundiéndose más en el pecho del buscador, dejando escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas, aferrándose a él…

- No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y menos por ese – murmuró, estrechándola más, alcanzando a inhalar el suave perfume que emanaba, pero había algo más, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, era como si todo dejara de importarle y solo estuviera ella, a la que tenía entre sus brazos.

**«´¨·.********. Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Esa noche fui el más tonto del mundo, no noté que te hacia daño contándote lo de Ginny, ahora lo entiendo… tu solo te abrazaste a mi como si fuera la ultima vez, tuve la oportunidad de decirte que me estaba ocurriendo algo… que sentía algo por ti, se me rompía el corazón de solo verte así… pero no lo hice.

- Las cosas empeoraron, Malfoy cada vez actuaba más raro yo lo seguía para averiguar más cosas y esa vez en el baño cuando lo encuentre con Mirtle, las cosas se salieron de control, él me reclamaba el fracaso de su relación, me atacó y yo solo me defendí… después llegó Snape… si yo me hubiera enterado de lo que planeaban, deje que las cosas avanzaran y Dumbledore murió… yo me sentí tan impotente de no poder haber hecho algo, para entonces yo tenía claro que no quería seguir con Ginny, hable con ella diciéndole que temía que Voldemort la atacará por estar más cerca de mi, que los demás… ya una vez la había atacado… yo no quería ver morir a más gente. Fue difícil dejarla porque yo estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella, pero en realidad no solo la deje por eso, eso es lo que quería creer pero comencé a darme cuenta de lo que temía decir y reconocer, pero ya no podía más negar, lo que me estaba pasando, yo no podía verte sin sentir que la respiración me hacia falta, que el corazón se salía de su ritmo normal al escuchar tu voz, sin sentir que una sonrisa tuya valía más que todo…

**«´¨·.******** .· Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Harry… ven conmigo te hará bien, mis padres estarán encantados de tenerte como invitado, no puedes seguir así… no fue tu culpa lo de Dumbledore… si yo hubiera sabido… quizás si me hubiera quedado más tiempo con Draco yo hubiera podido enterarme de su misión y él estaría vivo – comentó con culpabilidad la castaña.

- No Herms, no es tu culpa… además fue mejor que te alejaras de ese Malfoy, quien sabe que te hubiera hecho si continuabas con él… yo no soportaría que te pasará algo - profirió mientras la abrazaba protectoramente, queriendo decirle tantas cosas.

- Harry yo… - pronunció Hermione antes de que Ron llegará a interrumpirlos.

- Harry, mi mamá quiere que vayas con nosotros a la madriguera - informó el pelirrojo.

- Gracias Ron, pero no puedo… no quiero dar molestias, además termine con Ginny y no quiero hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Yo necesito estar solo, no se si volveré a Hogwarts el siguiente año… ya no quiero que maten a más personas por estar cerca de mi - comentó melancólicamente.

- Harry no digas eso, tienes que volver… no puedes así nada más alejarte de la gente - aseveró preocupada Hermione.

- Si Harry, además ¿con quién más romperíamos las reglas, viviríamos aventuras?, ¿con quién nos atacarían personajes tenebrosos, arañas come humanos?… vamos… no será lo mismo sin ti - musitó el ojiazul tratando de darle ánimos.

- Ron que clase de forma de dar ánimos es eso - reclamó la prefecta a el guardian.

- Bueno, pues ¿qué querías que dijera? - se defendió, mientras Harry lograba sonreír.

- Basta chicos, yo estaré bien, voy a buscar los horcruxes… quiero vencer a Voldemort, ya nos ha hecho bastante daño y voy a hacer que termine esta pesadilla - dijo decididamente el ojiverde.

- Pero es muy peligroso - repuso asustada Hermione, no quería verlo sufrir más.

- Voy ha estar bien, no pienso morir… no hasta que termine con Voldemort – agregó, mientras recordaba a todas las personas que había muerto a manos de ese ente.

- Harry - musitó la chica con melancolía.

- Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, solo tienes que pedirlo… - exclamó Bilius, colocando una mano en el hombro del ojiverde en señal de apoyo.

**«´¨·.******** .· Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Debí aceptar ir contigo ese verano, hubieran sido los mejores días de mi vida… pero yo solo me empeñe en buscar los horcruxes, en buscar a Voldemort. Volví a Hogwarts… gracias a la insistencia de Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall y claro la tuya y la de Ron, pero solo tenía algo en mente, prepararme más para la ultima batalla, solo pensaba en eso… procuraba estar en la Biblioteca buscando todo lo que me ayudará, en los entrenamientos de quidditch, estudiando para los Extasis, solo quería convertirme en auror… todos pensaban que yo no sabía que Ginny salía con Dean, pero en realidad yo lo sabía; al principio no supe qué pensar… después concluí que era lo mejor, que ella se olvidará de mi. Además yo entendí que no estaba enamorado de ella y no quería hacerle más daño, aunque alguien me ayudo para terminar de entender que estaba enamorado de ti.

**«´¨·.******** .· Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Harry no deberías presionarte tanto, tu no tienes por qué - mencionó el castaño.

- No Remus, esta bien… yo se que yo tengo que matar a Voldemort, es él o yo… la profecía lo dice, el mundo mágico peligra cada minuto que pasa y todos confían en que yo termine con él - afirmó como si fuera algo rutinario.

- No, Harry no es tu obligación, el mundo no tienes que cargarlo tu solo en tus hombros, ultimadamente… si tu eres el que debe matar a Voldemort, yo te ayudare, es mi deber también… se lo debo a tu padre y a tu madre, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y por último lo hago por mi también - mencionó mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.

- No quiero que mueras tu también Remus, esto lo tengo que hacer yo, si alguien debe morir soy yo… él me quiere a mi, además tu estas con Tonks, ella te ama… por ella no debes morir y yo no lo voy a permitir… esta serie de muertes y dolor acabara conmigo – aseguró firme.

- Harry no, no hagas esto, no te cierres en un mundo de rencor y venganza, eres joven… vive la vida, disfruta de tus amigos, pasa tiempo con ellos… además se que fuiste novio de Ginny ¿aún sientas algo por ella? – cuestionó Lupín, esperando poder ayudarlo, claro no era Sirius experto en ese tema, pero uno que otro consejo le podría dar.

- No se, alguna vez creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora no quiero hacerle daño, además… sale con otra persona y yo creo que es lo mejor - replicó suspirando, pensando no en Ginnevra sino en lo que últimamente llenaba sus pensamientos… Hermione.

- Ya veo, estas enamorado de otra persona - dedujo el castaño al ver la mirada del chico perderse en el infinito, al escuchar esto Harry lo volteó a ver, no comprendiendo por qué decía eso.

- Yo, no lo se… creo que solo estoy confundiendo las cosas, ella me apoya en todo y siempre ha estado a mi lado - explicó con cierto brillo especial en su mirada.

- Estas enamorado de Hermione, ¿no? - indagó el licántropo, deduciéndolo por lo contestado antes por el ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella, de quién hablo? - interrogó sorprendido por la deducción del amigo de su padre.

- Vamos, no en vano soy mayor que tu… además se reconocer esa mirada y actitudes que solo tienes con ella, no fue difícil darme cuenta – comentó risueño el Merodeador.

- Mmmmmmm si, puede ser – comentó apenado Harry.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir? – cuestionó curioso el castaño.

- No, aún no se, no quiero decírselo y mucho menos si no sobrevivo a la batalla, no quiero hacerle daño, en este momento no soy la mejor persona, no soy lo que ella merece; además no se si ella me corresponda y por otro lado esta Ginny, Herms es su amiga - exclamó con tristeza el ojiverde.

- Harry ¿por qué te condenas a ese destino?, tu no solo eres Harry Potter, el elegido, eres humano… tienes derecho a tener una vida, a divertirte ser feliz – interpeló lógico el licántropo.

- Desde que Voldemort reapareció en mi vida, ya no me pertenece… todos los que me rodean terminan heridos o muertos, ser feliz no es algo que este contemplando, agradezco por vivir cada día… pero no se si será el ultimo, no sería justo que yo me involucrara sentimentalmente con alguien y mucho menos si no viviré…

- Harry - pronunció el ojiambar, pretendía continuar pero en ese momento llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el horcruxes que buscaban.

**«´¨·.******** .· Fin Flash Back ·********.·´¨»**

- Yo me sumí en mi mundo de rencor y venganza, pero mi única luz eras tu… por quien yo deseo vivir o más bien sobrevivir, eso lo entiendo ahora, no quiero morir y menos después de haber sentido lo calido que son tus labios… de tener una esperanza de que tu también me quieras, quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.

En ese momento el ojiverde llegó al fin del camino, por fin… ahí estaba el que había matado a sus padres, el que le había arruinado la vida a demasiadas personas incluso a él, con el que compartía energía mágica… ese capaz de matar a todo aquel que no le sirviera, aquel que no fuera importante y sangre pura… ahí estaba esperándolo con la mirada más oscura y temible que había visto en su vida; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tenía miedo podía sentir como su corazón latía desesperadamente, sus manos temblaban… pero por todos, por ella tenía que ser fuerte ya no había como echarse para atrás… era ahora o nunca…

- Al final siempre nos encontramos solo tu y yo - dijo Voldemort, clavando sus pupilas en el chico acercándose a él con pasó decidido, el cual también llevaba algunas heridas, estaba débil debido a la destrucción de los Horcruxes, pero no por eso dejaba de tener la fuerza para destruir todo a su paso.

- Es verdad, pero esta vez será la ultima Voldemort - advirtió un desafiante Harry a pesar del miedo que tenía.

- Así es, la última vez… ya no habrá quien te salve ahora, todos tus amigos te han dejado solo - comentó sarcásticamente el Señor Oscuro.

- No digas tonterías, ellos no me han dejado - replicó dejar de apuntarle a Voldemort.

- ¿Y bien? entonces ¿dónde están?, te han dejado solo, porque no vales nada, porque solo les traes desgracia, porque no mereces vivir - expresó despectivamente, sin piedad comenzó atacarlo. Harry solo atinaba a protegerse con hechizos repeledores, pero si seguía así, no iba a vivir mucho y lo sabía.

Los hechizos eran demasiado poderosos, de pronto resbaló cayendo al duelo, trató de incorporarse pero el Señor Tenebroso aprovechó y le lanzó un crucius sin piedad. Harry logró esquivar parte de la maldición, pero aún así había logrado lastimarlo de gravedad.

El ojiverde no dudo más y atacó. La situación siguió así entre ataques y contraataques, gritos, heridas… ambos estaban el punto de desmoronarse, su energía mágica... estaba muy desgastada igual que sus cuerpos… este era el final… los dos atacaron con avada, las varitas se conectaron, ahora tan solo era resistir y esperar que el otro cediera, la situación no favorecía a el moreno.

- Hasta aquí llegaste, salúdame a tus padres desde el infierno - gritó Voldemort aumentando su energía.

Al escuchar esto Harry se enfureció, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente todos sus amigos, sus padres, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore… Ron…. todos aquellos que habían muerto, los que aún seguían vivos luchando por esto… no quería morir, no sin antes terminar con el asesino que era ese ente, ni humano, ni muerto, era un monstruo… la última imagen fue la sonrisa de Hermione y el beso que tanto había anhelado, debía vivir para decirle a Herms que la amaba… después de eso podía morir; su coraje creció, igual que su energía alimentada por todos los años de sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar, alimentado por las ganas de vivir.

Después de varios minutos su energía creció y rogando que fuera suficiente, atacó con más fuerza, hasta que la energía producida por ambas varitas explotara dirigiéndose la explosión hacia Voldemort terminando con su miserable existencia, pero la onda expansiva también alcanzó al ojiverde aventándolo contra el suelo.

- Por fin todo ha terminado, tan solo le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me de tiempo para regresar y verte solo una vez más, aunque sea solo minutos, segundos eso no importa solo una vez más, poder contemplar tu cara, tu dulce sonrisa y decirte todo lo que siento, decirte que por ti estoy aguantando este dolor que me esta desgarrando por dentro, es por ti… por amor a ti, no quiero morir sin que tu lo sepas, que siento haber sido un estúpido… siento haberte hecho daño… no haberte protegido de todo esto… de Malfoy, de Krum, de mi y mi estúpida venganza, de este obsesión de matar a Voldemort. Ahora por fin lo he logrado, ya ha terminado esta pesadilla, pero ¿a qué costo?, por fin todo ha terminado.

En ese momento Remus, McGonagall, Tonks, Hermione… llegaban al lugar encontrando a Harry tendido en el suelo. Hermione corrió a su lado aterrorizada con la escena.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!, contéstame - gritó desesperada, arrodillándose a su lado.

Harry escuchaba como lo llamaba la castaña, quería reaccionar pero te pronto nada, solo la oscuridad.

- No Harry, lo lograste, tienes que vivir - fue lo ultimó que pronunció antes de desmayarse también.

- ¡Hermione! - chilló Tonks, tomándola entre sus brazos en tanto Remus revisaba a el ojiverde.

····· ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Después de eso todo era confuso, recordaba a Hermione hablarle entre sueños recordaba haberla visto, hasta que despertó al escuchar la voz de su amada.

- Regresa Harry, te estoy esperando… y te esperare lo que sea necesario, yo necesito que lo sepas - escuchó cada latido que el corazón del chico daba, eso la consolaba, con cada latido sabía que seguía vivo, comenzó a notar que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte y fue entonces cuando…

Harry había escuchado todo lo que decía Hermione, simplemente no podía despertar y consolarla, se encontraba como en un espacio de tiempo perdido. Al sentir sus labios y sus lagrimas, hizo un esfuerzo por regresar hacia donde esa voz lo llamaba, comenzó a abrir sus ojos... pero no podía ver bien, comenzaba a marearse…

- Heee…rrmmss- pronunció débilmente. Hermione levantó su cabeza, mirando la cara de Harry.

- Hhhheeerr…mmmmsssss – susurró entre cortando las palabras ya que sentía que el aire no le era suficiente.

- ¿Harry? – inquirió desesperada por obtener una respuesta, observándolo analíticamente.

- Mmmmmm… Hermsss – repitió débilmente, era como un suave quejido, casi imperceptible.

Hermione esta sorprendida, de verdad estaba hablando, se limpió las gotas incoloras de su cara – no hables - colocó un dedo en su boca - no te esfuerces – pidió preocupada, tomó su mano - estoy aquí… - pensaba en ir a buscar a alguien soltando su mano, pero en ese instante Harry la apretó no muy fuerte ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza, pero lo suficiente para detenerla – Her….mssss… ¿por qué…..lloras? - articuló débilmente, haciendo que ella se acercara a su boca para escucharlo, al no entender lo que decía, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla; cuando entendió la pregunta por fin - por tonta… - respondió abrazándolo - no me dejes Harry, quédate conmigo… Harry sintió el abrazo impulsivo de Hermione, logrando que se sonrojara después de esas palabras.

–HHHeeermss… - la miró ligeramente distorsionada, con sus pupilas verdes algo dilatadas.

En ese momento llegó Remus, pero al contemplar la escena se dio cuenta de que Harry había reaccionado… así que prefirió no entrar y esperar, así les daría tiempo de confesarse sus sentimientos, en tanto él buscaría al Sanador.

- No hables, no te esfuerces…yo estoy aquí, yo quiero decirte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseo hacerlo, pero por cobarde no lo hice – miró sus hermosas pupilas oliváceas, mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo – estoy enamorada de ti… yo te amo Harry, te amo – confesó sintiendo un alivio llenar su ser, por fin pudo pronunciar esas palabras para él, para que él las escuchara.

Harry al escuchar eso se ruborizó, sin terminar de creer lo que ella había dicho, sintiendo una enorme oleada de sensaciones abordarlo, trató de dibujar una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mano y tiernamente acariciaba la cara de su amiga limpiando a su paso las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Granger disfrutaba de la caricia del ojiverde, mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por responder a su confesión, a eso que él también había deseado oír – y-yo… también… te amo – dijo pausada y débilmente, terminando de sonrojarse, sintiendo como su corazón en su débil latido se aceleraba.

Hermy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él la amaba a ella... a ella... era como un sueño hecho realidad, por fin había escuchado eso que tanto deseaba… era mejor de lo que había soñado, su corazón latió rápidamente a pesar de la situación tan dolorosa que estaban viviendo, ese momento los hizo olvidar todo por un momento y concentrase en ellos; sonrió complacida, sabía que en ese momento los colores ya se habían manifestado en su rostro, pero ya no le importaba, más al notar como él también compartía la reacción, sus pálidas mejillas habían tomado un ligero rosado.

- Debo… decirte… algo – pronunció débilmente.

- No hables, aún estas muy débil… yo creo que debo ir a buscar a… - objetó Herms, consternada por tantas emociones conjuntas.

- Espera… - seguía sin soltar su mano – yo… se…..que… - expuso difícilmente - voy… a morir… Herms.

Al oír esto, ella se quedó pasmada y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció, dejando a su paso un semblante de temor – ¿qué?, no digas eso, no… eso no va a pasar - contestó desesperada.

- Herms… - la miró con suplica de que lo dejará seguir – escúchame, no… - realizó una pausa, tomando aire antes de seguir - haces esto más fácil…

- No, Harry voy… por… - se levantó de la cama, pero él no la soltaba.

- Herms – apretó su mano – si…. yo… salí… vivo…de esa…. batalla… - expreso quedamente con la dificultad que su estado le daba, pero no podía dejar de decirlo, tenía que continuar aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera - fue por ti…

- Harry basta, no sigas, te haces daño – señaló Hermione desesperada, no quería seguir escuchando.

- Por ti… fue que logre… levantarme… y terminar… con esa pesadilla - continuo hablando lo más fluidamente que podía - tu fuiste la que me ayudo – aspiró profundamente, para poder seguir

- Harry… - suplicaba con lágrimas.

- Y… era… porque… quería… que supieras… que te amo - tenía que seguir, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía o quizás nunca lo sabría.

- Harry detente por favor – rogó desesperada, sus gotas cristalinas caían sin cesar sobre él.

- Que siempre te pensé… - tosió, sintiendo comos u pecho se desgarraba.

- Harry basta, ya no hables más… - trató de detenerlo, espantándose al verlo toser así.

- Fui… un tonto… al no… decírtelo antes - paró respirando agitadamente - pero ni siquiera…. yo me había… dado cuenta.

- Harry no es necesario, para ya… - imploró, estrechando la mano del ojiverde.

- Cuando tu comenzaste… a salir… con ellos… yo sentí… que te perdía - pausó entre cada palabra que podía articular - tu comenzaste… a alejarte… yo no… me di… cuenta… que te lastimaba… cuando te… contaba lo de… Cho y Ginny – sentía como le faltaba el aire cada vez más, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero aún así no se detuvo.

- Basta... no hables más, ya no importa... lo que importa es que estas vivo – intervino colocando su otra mano sobre los labios del león – los dos nos equivocamos por no actuar antes.

Harry esbozó una sonrosa al sentir los suaves dedos de ella sobre sus labios, por unos segundos disfruto de su suave roce - hubiera sido… muy feliz… a tu lado… Herms – continuó sin importarle que ella tratara de callarlo, solo necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo más y terminar esa frase, respiró cada vez con más dificultad - mi… corazón… siempre estuvo… contigo… y siempre… se quedara contigo… no importando… el lugar… donde… te encuentres… ni… donde este yo… - acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha - no llores más…

- Pero yo no quiero eso, si tú trataras te mejorarías, yo estaría a tu lado, yo quiero estar contigo… no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo - lo abrazó desesperadamente, no sabía qué hacer, si salía a buscar un Sanador, podía ya no verlo de nuevo con vida, sentía como Harry se le estaba yendo y no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan impotente… sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y eso no era nada, comparado con ese estrujamiento que padecía, toda ella, rechazaba la idea de perderlo.

El Sanador entró junto con McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Ginny.

- Enfermera, retire a la señorita, necesito revisarlo – ordenó apresurado el medimago.

Ginny contemplaba la escena muy consternada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, peor no era la única todos estaban anonadados por lo que estaba pasando.

Harry sabía que esto era muy difícil para Hermione, hizo un esfuerzo más, le pedía a la vida que lo dejará terminar – eres el amor de vida… mi amor no se acabará con mi muerte… solo es el inicio… te estaré… esperando… te amo - sonrió satisfecho, había logrado decirlo, alzó su mano hacia ella, notando como la retiraban y la alejaban de él.

- No hable, no se esfuerce… saquen a todos – mandó el Sanador.

Hermione no quería salir, peleó todo lo que pudo, pero todo fue inútil. Se recargó en la puerta que estaba cerrada, pegándole, llorando - Harry… no… tu… no…- Remus, Tonks, Ginny y los demás jamás la habían visto así, McGonagall trató de calmarla, Remus se acercó y la retiró de la puerta abrazándola fuerte, mientras de sus ojos también salía un lagrima silenciosa.

Afuera:

- ¿Por qué? – pronunció entrecortadamente, casi como un grito, mientras golpeaba al castaño que la abrazaba estrechándola más ya que ella se quería dejar caer al suelo.

Ginevra no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos que quizás las últimas palabras de Harry fueran para ella. "E_res el amor de vida… mi amor no se acabará con mi muerte, solo es el inicio, te estaré esperando… te amo_". Entonces por fin comprendió que Harry nunca la amo a ella, sino a Hermione y al verla así podía darse cuenta que era un amor… más grande del que ella imaginaba, parecía que a Mione se le estuviera desgarrando el corazón y el alma de una solo tajo.

La prefecta estaba inconsolable, ya nada le importaba, ya nada tenía sentido _"¿Cómo puedes dejarme así, después de saber que me amas?… no es justo, no es justo… yo no quiero recordarte, yo quiero que vivas, ya no puedo más… ¿y qué hago yo ahora con esto?… ¿cómo sigo viviendo después de esto?... te odio…"_

- Me quiero morir – gritó desesperadamente, aferrándose al licántropo.

Adentro de la habitación:

Harry notó como Hermione peleaba para no salir, se percató de como sus amigos salían de la habitación. El Sanador y las enfermeras lo revisaban como si fuera un fenómeno, hablaban de que ya no tenía salvación, pero él solo se concentraba en lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta por la que habían desaparecido todos, podía escuchar el llanto de la castaña, los golpes en la puerta, hasta que el sanador salio dejándola pasar.

Esos minutos fueron eternos para todos, el Sanador abrió la puerta Hermione se quedó estática entre los brazos de Lupín; necesitaba saber que había sucedido – ya nada puede hacerse, el morirá inevitablemente - sintió como su corazón se paraba, el castaño la soltó al sentir como ella lo aventaba.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante tal noticia, Hermione no pensó dos veces y entró corriendo a la cama. Él aún respiraba, aún estaba vivo.

- ¡Harry!..

– No… quiero que… llores más – pidió al reconocerla - no es la imagen… que me… quiero… llevar de ti - acarició su cara, como si quiera memorizarla.

Hermione no podía decir nada tenía la garganta cerrada, solo le escurrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas, tomó su mano y la estrechó contra su pecho – no te mueras, no me dejes…

– No me olvides – repuso Harry cada vez más débil – te amo… - pronunció siendo muy difícil para él decirlo - más de lo que… nunca imagine… gracias por amarme – completó feliz de decírselo, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder repetírselo en otras circunstancias, por no poder amarla como ella se lo merecía, aún así estaba tan agradecido con ella por amarlo en silencio todo ese tiempo.

Los demás contemplaban la escena desde lejos, no querían interrumpir… eran sus últimos minutos de vida, pero era un amor que no se acabaría con la muerte de Harry… un amor irrompible, inolvidable, inequivocable… destinado a la tragedia como Romeo y Julieta… y muchos más… pero nadie podía decir que no se merecían el uno al otro.

Hermione no podía articular nada, su mente estaba en shock… solo lo besó, si esto ya no tenía solución, quería que al menos tuvieran un último beso antes de que la muerte los separara, recargó su mano libre en el corazón de Harry, sintiendo como sus latidos cada vez eran más lentos y débiles, mientras rozaba sus labios sobre los de él, haciéndolo tiernamente, suavemente y lentamente, dando pausas para que él pudiera respirar, sintió sus labios aún tibios, moverse rítmicamente debajo de los de ella.

Harry se estremeció al recibir los labios de Herms sobre los suyos, pensó que nunca volvería a sentir esa sensación tan dulce y placentera que lo llenaba completamente, respondió a su suave contacto, moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los de ella, aunque por dentro iba sintiendo como su vida se desvanecía poco a poco, pero sabía que no había podido morir de mejor forma que besando los labios de su amada.

La castaña sintió como los labios de Harry se volvían fríos dejando de moverse, dejó de sentir su corazón, el cuál ya había dado su último latido, por su mejilla corrieron más gotas cristalinas. Besó por ultima vez sus labios y se separó de él, soltando su mano - siempre te amaré y cada día de mi vida te recordare… y te amaré más cada vez que lo haga, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos - se abrazó a su pecho, acarició su cara memorizándola, tocó sus labios una última vez y se levantó, caminó hacía la puerta sintiendo un vacío en el estomago, mareándose y de pronto no supo más, todos sabían que todo había terminado, Ginny se soltó a llorar, Remus corrió a ver a Hermione igual que Tonks… mientras la familia Weasley se consolaba.

En otro lado, otro mundo, el más allá… el paso entre este mundo y el otro…

Harry caminaba sin saber a dónde dirigirse, al parecer hacia una luz muy brillante que veía a lo lejos, no comprendía lo que sucedía, recordaba, estar besando a Hermione y después nada, la oscuridad y ahora estaba ahí caminando, cuando de pronto comenzó a ver varias figuras luminosas que provenían de esa luz, no sentía miedo por alguna razón se sentía tan relajado y en paz, ya no había dolor, caminó hacia esas figuras, cuando de pronto…

- No puede ser, estoy delirando… esto… – pronunció incrédulo ante esas figuras las cuales conocía bien… eran…

- Hola Harry- menciono Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Sirius! - exclamó sorprendido y en shock no sabia si eso era verdad, pero no dudó y lo abrazó.

- Pero ¿que haces aquí? - mencionó mirándolo con ternura.

- Yo… no lo se, pero por fin todo acabo, termine con Voldemort, pero ¿a qué costo?, mis padres, Cedric, Dumbledore, tú – replicó melancólicamente.

- No te preocupes por nosotros - habló una figura de tras de su padrino, Harry conocía esa voz. Sirius se hizo a un lado mostrando su clásica sonrisa de lado, dejando ver las figuras de tras de él, el ojiverde se quedó atónito al reconocerlas.

- Harry - dijo Lily, mientras lo abrazaba, él sintió una calida sensación al abrazar esa luz, siempre había querido abrazar a su madre, unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó recargando su rostro en el hombro de esa anima.

- Si, todo esta bien, estamos muy orgullos de ti – manifestó la dulce y suave voz de la pelirroja.

- Sentimos haberte dejado solo con todo - musitó James elevando las comisuras de sus labios, Harry lo miró llenó de gotas incoloras, sintió como los brazos de su madre lo soltaban, caminó un paso para abrazarlo.

- Lo lograste Harry, ahora el mundo mágico estará a salvo de Voldemort, pero recuerda que siempre existirá la magia oscura y alguien que la ejerza - mencionó una voz más, la cual reconoció inmediatamente.

- Profesor Dumbledore - susurró mientras dejaba los brazos de su padre y se acercaba a abrazarlo – yo quise ayudarlo, no quería que muriera - expuso triste Harry.

- Harry, mi tiempo había llegado a su fin, no tienes porque sentirte culpable - mencionó Albus, colocando sus manos en los hombros del buscador.

- Vamos Harry, no puedes quedarte, tienes que volver… hay mucha gente que te necesita - divulgó el pelinegro.

- ¿A dónde? - pronunció confundido.

- A la vida, con tus amigos, aún eres muy joven, ve y disfruta la vida - aconsejó su padrino.

- Pero yo, quiero quedarme aquí… ustedes… - aseveró aún confundido el ojiverde.

- No, aún no es tu tiempo, aún tienes que hacer grandes cosas - señaló Albus, brindándole una calida sonrisa.

- Pero… - titubeó, dudando.

- No dudes Harry, nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo. Además hay alguien que tu quieres, que te necesita - comunicó Lily, acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

- Hay mucha gente que aún te necesita y te extraña - añadió James, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Harry tenía que decidir entre quedarse con las personas a las que quería o volver a donde estaban las otras personas que también quería, volver a la vida, fue entonces que recordó a todos sus amigos… pero en especial un recuerdo vino a su mente… Hermione, su sonrisa, sus labios… ella lo amaba… fue entonces que cayó en cuenta, tenía que volver… quería volver… por ella… pero, miró a Dumbledore, sus padres, Sirius…

- Aquí vamos a estar, no te preocupes, siempre estamos contigo… ahora ve, vuelve y saluda a Lunático… dile que solo falta él – comentó bromeando su papá.

- Pero dile que no lo esperamos pronto, que cuide a Nym y que no se le ocurra hacerla sufrir o cuando llegue aquí se las verá conmigo – advirtió el ojigris.

- Pero lo principal que sea feliz, se lo merece – objetó risueña Lily.

- Y dile que no crea que me va a desbancar, yo soy tu padrino… él solo es mi suplente - bromeó Canuto – aunque esta haciendo un gran trabajo…

- Ahora ve Harry, se feliz y cuídate - murmuró Evans, la cual lo abrazó por ultima vez y eso fue la ultima imagen de la que tuvo conciencia.

En la habitación…

Mientras todos se encontraban en shock, algo ocurría en el cuerpo de Harry, el cual se llenaba de energía, y se iluminaba con una luz como la de un patronus…de pronto toda la habitación estuvo iluminada por esa luz que no cegaba al contrario era calida. Todos voltearon haber el cuerpo del elegido.

De pronto aparecieron las esencias de los padres de Harry, de Sirius, de Dumbledore, al lado del cuerpo del ojiverde, al parecer estaban ahí no dejando que el chico muriera, alimentados por la energía que había recibido Harry al destruir a Voldemort, esa energía estaba regenerándose, mutando, con la ayuda de las esencias de sus seres queridos, los cuales no lo abandonaban.

Después de unos segundos, Harry volvió a respirar, despertando, notando a sus padres, su padrino, su gran maestro, las cuales desaparecieron en un centellan de segundo; después sintió como la oscuridad volvía, simplemente se había desmayado, todos se quedaron atónitos no sabían que había pasado, el Sanador que también había entrado al notar la luz, se acercó incrédulo a Harry, pidió que todos salieran, mientras que le pedía a una enfermera que llevará a su habitación a Hermione.

Afuera…

- ¿Qué fue eso McGonagall? – cuestionó Remus desconcertado al igual que todos con lo ocurrido, mientras tenía en sus brazos a Hermione

- No lo se, pero lo que importa es que el Señor Potter viva - respondió estupefacta, conmocionada por esa escena.

. Por favor Señor sígame… necesito que lleve a la Señorita a su habitación - pidió la enfermera.

- Claro – respondió el licántropo, caminando por el corredor hacia la habitación de la castaña, la miró tan indefensa, después de tal impacto, era lo de menos que se hubiera desmayado… pero él tenía que decirle que Harry quizás estaba vivo.

En la habitación de Harry…

El Sanador verificaba que el corazón de Harry latía, su respiración era normal, su estado aún era grave, pero viviría… no entendía cómo era posible.

- ¿Cómo es que esta vivo?, nosotros confirmamos que no viviría - exclamó la enfermera incrédula.

- No lo se, pero es un milagro… al parecer él aún no debe morir, aún tiene que hacer algo… esto debe hacer feliz a esa chica, de verdad que lo ama, quizás por eso viva… por ella… - respondió, no logrando explicar lo ocurrido, ordenó unas pociones y realizó algunos hechizos más, para después abandonar la habitación.

- ¿Ésta vivo? – interrogó apresurada la profesora.

- No puedo explicar como es que el chico esta vivo, pero lo esta… aún esta grave, pero creemos que vivirá… por el momento lo mejor es que nadie entre, es necesario que descanse… su nivel de energía mágica no es estable; ahora por favor vuelvan a la Sala de espera, nosotros les diremos cuando pueden pasar – notificó aún abrumado por lo que había visto.

Todos afirmaron y sin comprender mucho, aún así se dirigieron a la Sala de espera, nuevamente tenían que aguardar por nuevas noticias, claro ahora todos esperaban que él mejorará, más después de ese espectáculo.

- Yo voy a ver a Remus, le diré lo que pasó - avisó sorprendida Tonks.

- Si, en unos momentos yo también estaré ahí – comentó Minerva, sentandose en un sillón, tratando de explicarse ese milagro mágico.

En la habitación de Hermione…

Remus esperaba afuera a que saliera el Sanador y le dijera cómo estaba la castaña, en tanto pensaba en lo que había visto…

- Remus… - lo llamó la metamorfaga, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Nym, ¿qué paso allá? ¿Harry..? – cuestionó siendo interrumpido por ella.

- No lo se, pero el Sanador dijo que Harry esta vivo y que se recuperará, aunque aún esta grave… nadie puede pasar a verlo, pero ¡esta vivo Remus! – expresó Tonks abrazando al castaño, el cual tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Y cómo esta Hermione? - inquirió al separase de él.

- La están revisando en estos momentos – respondió, sonriendo, era la mejor noticia que habían recibido en los ultimos días.

- Ya veo, tranquilo ella estará bien, ahora todo tiene que mejorar – puntualizó esperanzada.

- Si, así va a ser – concordó, sintiendo como la pelirrosa depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

En ese momento el Sanador salió del cuarto, interrumpiéndolos.

- Ella estará bien, esta muy débil, hemos colocado nuevas pociones y algunos hechizos, no debió salir de su habitación, la desmejoró demasiado estar cuidando de el Señor Potter, pero estará bien, en este momento aún no reacciona, pero es entendible después de lo que pasó, por ahora déjenla descansar – divulgó serenamente.

- Esta bien, gracias – comentó agradecido el castaño.

- Tiene que saber que Harry esta vivo - objetó Tonks, abriendo la puerta para entrar.

- Lo se… - respondió Remus, sabiendo que no deberían molestarla, pero esto era importante.

- Al parecer si vamos a tener que esperar – dijo, notando como ella no despertaba, ni aún moviéndola.

- Déjala descansar, lo importante es que estarán los dos bien – concretó Lupin, tomando la mano de la auror.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Las horas pasaron y ni Harry, ni Hermione despertaban. Tonks y Remus, esperaban en la Sala a que alguno de los dos reaccionará, Molly y Arthur igual que los demás estaban con Ron. McGonagall y Hagrid habían vuelto al Colegio a ver que todo estuviera bien.

- Es mejor que vayas a descasar Nym, aún tu tampoco estas bien, te ves cansada - profirió Lupin, acariciando ligeramente el rostro de la metamorfaga.

- Pero… yo quiero estar aquí, además tú tampoco has descansado mucho - argumentó Dora, tomando la mano del hombre.

- Hazme caso, yo estoy bien… recuerda que estoy acostumbrado a no dormir mucho y mis heridas ya sanaron casi del todo, es la ventaja de ser licántropo, en cambio tu, aún no estas bien – explicó ligeramente preocupado.

- Pero… esta bien, solo serán un par de horas, me aseare y vendré a ver que sucede. Cualquier cambio envíame una lechuza, ¿si? – respondió desentumiéndose.

- Eso haré vete tranquila – replicó el ojiambar, dándole un pequeño beso a la pelirrosa.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Después de unas horas el Sanador llegó a la Sala, avisándole que podía pasar a ver a Harry, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a cuarto, entró caminado expectante por lo que ocurriría, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y observó al joven, el cual descansaba tranquilamente, no terminaba de creer como era posible que estuviera vivo.

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo es que esta vivo? ¿Y qué fue esa luz? ¿Eran tus padres y Sirius?" _

Trató de encontrarle lógica, caminó por la habitación, las horas pasaban y el ojiverde no despertaba, habían logrado pasar a verlo los señores Weasley, pero solo por pocos minutos.

Los Sanadores no dejaban de entrar a revisarlo y a hacerle pruebas sobre el fenómeno que tampoco lograban explicarse.

En la última ocasión que logró verlo, su estado no había cambiado, caminaba por los corredores del Hospital hasta que llegó a la habitación de Hermione, la cual había estado vigilada por McGonagall. La cual también visitaba a Ron, Neville, Luna y los demás estudiantes, pero no podía pasar tanto tiempo ya que en Hogwarts también necesitaban de ella.

Avanzó hasta la cama, Hermione descansaba, al parecer no quería despertar a la realidad o al menos la que ella creía que era, en donde Harry había muerto.

- Vamos pequeña, tienes que despertar - mencionó Remus, sentándose en la silla.

Deambuló por la habitación, pensando en Harry y en los espectros; después de mucho pensar y no encontrarle lógica, concluyó que si el ojiverde vivía era porque no era su hora de morir, él después de todo tenia una vida por delante y ellos no permitirían que su hijo muriera, si James y Lily sacrificaron su vida fue porque querían que el ojiverde viviera una vida normal y una vez más habían hecho todo porque el estuviera vivo.

- Pequeña, despierta – murmuró, despejando su rostro de sus rizos rebeldes.

La observó por unos minutos y después salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la Sala de espera, donde Arthur Weasley estaba sentado leyendo "El Profeta".

- Remus, hombre deberías descansar, has estado aquí todos estos días y no han sido pocos – mencionó preocupado el pelirrojo.

- Mmmmm lo se, pero estoy bien… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y se que James, Lily y Sirius así lo querrían – respondió Remus, sentándose.

- Se que Harry aprecia mucho contar con tu apoyo, eres lo más cercano a sus padres y Sirius - comento Arthur, colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Lo se ¿y cómo están tus hijos?, hace algunas horas pase por el cuarto de Ron, estaba descansando, los gemelos parecen estar bien - manifestó el castaño, sonriendo.

- Están bien, Ron esta mejorando, los gemelos pensando en reabrir su tienda… Ginny también esta bien, casi salió ilesa - informó con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó una enfermera.

- Señores, ¿ustedes son los familiares del paciente Potter? – indagó.

- Si, nosotros somos – afirmó Lupin, concentrando sus pupilas ámbar en la mujer, ansioso de saber lo que tenía que decirles.

- ¿Esta bien? – inquirió angustiado Arthur.

- Aún esta débil, pero esta comenzando a despertar, y sería bueno que uno de ustedes entrara para estar con él – prorrumpió la mujer, esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos.

- Ve, nosotros iremos después – repuso el pelirrojo, sintiendo alivio de que Harry estuviera comenzando a reaccionar.

Enseguida el castaño se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, en donde se sentó en la silla, observando analíticamente al ojiverde, comprobando que comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Hermione – pronunció en un gemido casi inaudible, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Remus lo observaba llamar a la chica, sonrió aliviado – Harry… - pronunció tratando de atraer la atención del buscador, el cual volteó a verlo.

- ¿Remus? - mencionó aún débil, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Tranquilo, no te esfuerces mucho, ¿cómo te sientes? – cuestionó sintiendo como todo iba mejorando.

- Como si me hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort docenas de veces, triplicadas por mil… así – bromeó quejándose ligeramente, sentía que su cuerpo estaba más que roto.

- Veo que ya estas bien - sonrió al escucharlo bromear, eso era una buena señal – pero no te esfuerces aún no estas del todo bien – dijo al ver como el elegido quería incorporarse.

- ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Ron? – preguntó pensando en su amigo, cuando la imagen se la castaña volvió a él - Hermione… ¿dónde esta ella?, quiero verla – pidió apresurado.

- Cálmate, Ron al igual que los demás esta bien y Hermione, ella… - respondió sereno el castaño, tratando de que el chico no se alterará.

- ¿Ésta bien? ¿Ella…? – cuestionó angustiado, pensando que algo le había pasado, cuando sintió que un dolor le recorría la espina dorsal – ahhh – se quejó – solo dime ¿esta bien? – logró articular entre ese dolor.

- Tranquilo, ella esta bien, bueno literalmente… se desmayó después de que todos creyéramos que habías muerto, ella ya no pudo ver lo que sucedió, sigue dormida en su cuarto, aún no despierta, fue demasiado para ella - explicó el licántropo tratando de tranquilizar a Harry – es mejor que llame a una enfermera – añadió al ver como el ojiverde se quejaba por el dolor, aunque trataba de controlarlo cerrando los puños.

- ¡Nooo! No te vayas, no quiero que me duerman, no más – refutó negándose, aunque trataba de ocultar ese espasmo que lo estaba recorriendo.

- Aún así lo haré, no podemos arriesgar tu vida – musitó firme, levantándose y saliendo buscando a una enferma, poco después volvió con un Sanador.

- Salga un momento, lo revisare – divulgó, al instante Remus salió quedándose afuera de la puerta.

Harry miró al Sanador, aún veía todo borroso, incluso sentía nauseas, peor no podía volver a caer en un estado de inconciencia – por favor, no me duerma… necesito estar despierto – pidió apresurado.

- Usted esta en recuperación, no debe alterarse, ni agitarse – exclamó el Sanador, revisando las heridas del chico, mientras que este se quejaba ligeramente.

- Por favor, necesito estar despierto para cuando Hermione venga – suplicó dolido, contrayéndose ligeramente por el espasmo.

- Le daré algunas pociones, el dolor pasara, pero le causará adormilamiento, puede que se duerma, tranquilo ella aún esta descansando, pasó mucho tiempo cuidando de usted y se desmejoró, - evidenció el medimago.

Harry se sintió culpable, se sentía tan impotente de no poder cuidarla.

- Es todo, el dolor se irá en instantes, ahora relájese y tranquilícese – expuso el hombre.

- Necesito que deje entrar al hombre que lo llamó, solo unos minutos más – rogó.

- Solo unos minutos – aseveró firma, dejando solo al ojiverde.

Afuera….

- Remus, ¿cómo esta? – preguntó rápidamente Arthur.

- Bien en lo que cabe, ahora un Sanador lo revisa – habló en suspiro, pasando su mano por su frente.

- Deberías descansar – murmuró Dora, la cual acababa de llegar.

- Yo, concuerdo con ella, anda vete a dormir y comer – sugirió el pelirrojo.

- No, después habrá tiempo para eso, ahora necesito quedarme con Harry – afirmó obcecado.

- Remus, eres un terco – negó con la cabeza Nym – por cierto Arthur, Molly te busca – informó la metamorfaga.

- Avísame de cualquier cambio – pidió, dejándolos solos.

- Remus, debes descansar, voy a conseguirte un café, ahora vuelvo – avisó, dirigiéndose a la Cafetería.

En ese momento el Sanador salió.

- Puede pasar, pero solo unos momentos, no creo que logre permanecer mucho tiempo despierto, trate de no hacer que se alteré – indicó, Lupin asintió, pasando al cuarto.

Harry fue sintiendo como las pociones hacían su labor, aunque eso le estaba causando mucho sueño, pero no quería dormir.

- Harry, no debes esforzarte, ya habrá tiempo para hablar, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes nuevamente – musitó el licántropo, tomando asiento en la silla.

- Mmmm pero… es solo que ya no quiero descansar, quiero saber todo lo que ha ocurrido – comentó con desesperación – ¿puedes darme mis lentes?

- Si, pero cálmate – pidió, tomando de la mesa cerca del chico, sus lentes - Harry, hay una cosa que quiero saber, ¿qué pasó después de que moriste? – inquirió interesado.

- No se explicar que ocurrió… Remus, no se cómo es que aún estoy vivo, pero… vi a mis padres, a Sirius y a Dumbledore, ah y tengo un mensaje de parte de mi papás y de Sirius - expuso sonriendo al recordar esas imágenes, esos recuerdos fugaces que lo hacían tan feliz.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? – cuestionó el castaño incrédulo ante las palabras del chico

- Mi papá dice que te manda saludar y que no te esperan pronto, aunque solo faltes tu – repitió el mensaje, con una sonrisa, mientras que el castaño no lo podía creer, una melancolía invadió su ser - ahhh y mi mamá dijo que seas feliz, Sirius me dijo que cuides a Nym y que no se te ocurra hacerla sufrir o cuando llegues allá con ellos, te las verás con él… - prorrumpió divertido - yo pienso lo mismo y que no creas que lo vas a desbancar, que él es mi padrino, que solo tu eres su suplente, pero que estas haciendo un gran trabajo…

- Pero ¿cómo?, esos dos… - pronunció el ojiambar con una sonrisa tristona, recordándolos.

- ¿Sabes? ellos están bien, por un momento dude en si quería volver o quedarme con ellos, los extraño... pero ahora, se que ellos están con nosotros – agregó cubijando una sonrisa tierna.

- Si, ellos no te van a dejar, aún muertos… no nos van a dejar - mencionó bromeando el castaño.

- Lo se, no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad - respondió firme, pensando en su mejor amiga – Remus, gracias por tu apoyo… yo…

- Esta bien Harry, es mejor que te deje descansar y vaya a ver si ya despertó tu amada, para decirle que estas vivo – replicó sonriendo, cuando alguien entró a la habitación – ahora vuelvo – acotó saliendo y dejándolos solos.

- Ginny – pronunció al divisar su figura acercándose a él.

La chica avanzó dudosa, sentándose en la silla - Hola Harry – saludó suavemente, observándolo con ternura, después de lo que había contemplado no era fácil verlo y menos saber que amaba a Hermione.

- Me alegra que estés bien - expuso sinceramente el Gryffindor.

- Gracias, también me alegró de que estés vivo… yo… - vaciló, dudando de lo que diría.

- Ginny… - pronunció contemplándola jugar con sus manos, sabía que estaba nerviosa, al parecer lo que quería decirle no era algo fácil.

- Tú, es decir… ¿nunca me amaste, verdad? – cuestionó dolorosamente.

- Ginny – articuló, sintiendo un sentimiento encontrado, ya que no sabía como responder sin hacerle daño - yo creí que estaba enamorado de ti, pero solo logre sentir un cariño especial por ti, perdóname… - explico sincerándose con la pelirroja, no la quería engañar, su corazón le pertenecía solo a la castaña.

- Entiendo, no es justo Harry y lo sabes – señaló, sintiéndose herida por las palabras del chico, tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar.

- Lo siento Ginny, yo no te engañe, en su momento fui feliz contigo… pero entiéndeme - objetó sintiéndose mal por ella.

- Yo… Harry te sigo queriendo - confesó en un ultimo intento por recuperarlo, levantándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama acariciando el rostro del buscador.

- Ginny no, yo… no puedo… - habló el ojiverde, hasta que sintió el dedo de la pelirroja en su boca.

- No lo digas - pidió inclinándose con la intensión de darle un beso, cuando el la detuvo con sus manos.

- Por favor no lo hagas, no te dañes más… yo ya no puedo corresponderte, lo siento… - interpeló firme.

- Harry… - murmuró alejándose de él, lo miró una última vez saliendo de la habitación dejándolo sumido en su pensamientos, que en un principió se dirigieron a ella, pero después viajaron con una sola persona Hermione, estaba preocupado por ella, deseaba tanto verla… se quedó dormido pensando en ella.

Afuera Ginny lloraba inconsolable, corrió al baño en el cual lloró - ¿Por qué ahora ya no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué la amas a ella? ¿A mi amiga?... no es justo que ustedes hicieran esto, ¿cómo es posible que ahora digas que la amas, cuando antes me lo dijiste a mi?, no lo puedo creer, es como si todo lo que vivimos juntos hubiera sido una farsa comparado con la forma en que la miras y le dices que la amas… te odio Harry Potter y también a ella - expresó golpeando la pared - en realidad, es una tontería porque ni siquiera puedo odiarlos… debo aceptar que jamás te volveré a tener Harry, tu jamás me mirarías así… ni me dirías las cosas que le dijiste a ella, aún retumban en mi cabeza tus palabras "_No me olvides, te amo_", "_eres el amor de vida…mi amor no se acabará con mi muerte, solo es el inicio… te estaré… esperando… te amo_".

Le dolía tanto aceptar la realidad, pero no podía luchar contra algo que incluso ella entendió que era un amor mas grande que la muerte, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentarlo… no podía dejar ir así a Harry, sin antes saber que no tenía ya oportunidad, había perdido ya no había más que hacer - se levantó se limpió las lagrimas, arreglándose y saliendo de ahí.

En el cuarto de Hermione…

Remus arribaba después de enviarle una lechuza McGonagall dándole la noticia de que Harry había reaccionado. Al entrar se percató de que ella seguía dormida, pensó en si había hecho bien en dejar al ahijado de Sirius con Ginny, pero no podía impedirle el paso al cuarto, además Harry estaba conciente y ella merecía una explicación, aunque no lo creía muy necesario, todos habían presenciado como él le confesaba su amor a Hermione.

- ¿Aún no despierta? – inquirió en un susurró la metamorfaga, la cual acababa de entrar al recinto.

- No, pero espero que pronto lo haga – murmuró, acercándose a la pelirrosa.

- Toma creo que esta un poco frío pero me tope con Bill y me entretuve – comunicó apenada.

- Aún así servirá, gracias – respondió, sonriéndole.

Las horas pasaron la chica no despertaba, mientras Harry también descansaba, aún no estaba del todo estable… pero si mejor, nadie había pasado después de que Ginny saliera ya que él estaba dormido, pero por fin comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Harry – susurró dolorosamente, abriendo sus ojos comenzando a sollozar.

- Tranquila Herms - mencionó el castaño abrazándola – él esta bien…

- ¿Qué dices Remus?, claro que no, él se murió… yo estaba ahí, lo vi morir - refutó llorando.

- Herms no es así, no te estoy mintiendo… no me preguntes cómo es que esta vivo, pero lo esta y es lo que importa, ahora vamos, deja de llorar y ve – explicó el licántropo animándola.

- ¿Que dices? ¿Él… él… vivo? – pronunció incrédula, entrando a un shock, mirándolo con incredulidad, tratando de encontrar respuestas.

- En mi no encontraras la respuesta que buscas, anda, él te esta esperando.

Hermione no lo dudo dos veces salió de la cama sin importarle solo estar en bata, corrió mientras el castaño la observaba sonriendo, saliendo detrás de ella, corrió tan rápido como su condición la dejaba… pero cuando llegó a la puerta su temor creció ¿y si no fuera verdad? ¿Y si él de verdad hubiera muerto? Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Dudosamente abrió la puerta, temblando y ahí estaba él… descansando en esa cama tal como horas antes lo había dejado ¿esta vivo?, se preguntaba la castaña una y otra vez.

Caminó temblorosamente mientras su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se entrecortaba, al llegar al borde de la cama lo observo ¿estaba soñando?, ¿delirando?, no, de verdad él estaba ahí y respiraba; sonrió difícilmente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, no sabía que hacer… su corazón se salía casi de su cuerpo, temblaba.

Ahí estaba él y simplemente ella no sabía qué hacer, era demasiado, muchas emociones conjuntas, unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran por tristeza sino por el momento, era algo imposible que él estuviera vivo, levantó su temblorosa mano y acarició su rostro delicadamente sintiendo su calidez, fue ahí cuando al fin creyó que él estaba vivo, delineó sus tibios labios, de pronto notó como él comenzaba a reaccionar, sonrió feliz y sin dudarlo se acercó a su boca, siguiendo su impulso, lo besó, sintiendo su calidez nuevamente.

Harry reaccionó al sentir el contacto de la chica, abrió sus ojos y la divisó, sonrió y comenzó a responder, por fin era ella, su chica, la abrazó acercándola más a él, al sentir su respuesta Hermione no pudo más que sentirse en el séptimo cielo, intensificando la forma en que lo besaba…

En la Sala de espera…

- ¿Y cómo esta la señorita Granger? - cuestionó McGonagall, al ver a Remus entrar con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que bien - respondió sentándose al lado de Tonks que lo miraba extrañada por su respuesta, al igual que los demás.

- ¿Que significa eso Remus? – cuestionó desconcertada la metamorfaga.

- A que esta mejor que nunca, esta con Harry - replicó con una sonrisa algo picara.

- Ahhh ya veo… - mencionó Dora, mientras todos se sentían aliviados al escuchar eso… por fin todo mejoraba, excepto Ginny la cual prefirió salir de la Sala, no le gustaba sentirse derrotada… mientras Molly la miraba comprensivamente después de todo, todos había visto la declaración del amor de Harry.

En el Cuarto de Harry…

Después de varios minutos intensos, Hermione se separó de él, clavando su mirada en los ojos esmeralda del chico, los cuales la miraban fijamente- Te amo… - mencionó tratando de recuperar el aliento con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Herms, yo también te amo - afirmó recuperando su aliento, mientras su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él – no me dejes nunca Harry - susurró al oído del ojiverde, haciendo que el tono de sus mejillas se intensificará.

- Yo nunca te dejaría aún si la muerte nos separará, yo siempre estaría contigo, porque te amo… y nunca sentí un amor igual, por ti puedo lograr todo… eres consuelo, eres placer, eres luz, eres más que mi amiga… eres el amor de mi vida… te quiero más que a mi propia vida - pronunció susurrándoselo a su oído haciendo que el corazón de Herms, se acelerará, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda y un tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas por las cuales aún resbalaban gotas de cristal que caían en el cuerpo del chico mojándolo – ¿por qué lloras Herms? – cuestionó separándola un poco haciendo que lo mirará.

- Aún lo preguntas, no te das cuentas que es por ti… no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te creí muerto y es tan inesperado que tu ames y que estés vivo ¿no crees que es mucho, cómo para que no lo haga? – contestó observando las pupilas esmeralda del chico, a lo que el respondió acercándose a su cara besando tiernamente el camino de lágrimas mientras pronunciaba:

- Gracias y perdóname… porque siempre te hago sufrir más de lo que te hago feliz… no llores más por favor…

Hermione se dejó besar simplemente disfrutando de los pequeños besos que le daba – Harry, lo que sufrí por ti, no se compara en nada, con la felicidad que siento de estar en tus brazos y saber que me amas…

- Entonces solo déjame amarte - pronunció rozando sus labios y besándola atrayéndola hacia él, mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho, tratando de no lastimarlo, simplemente disfrutando de las caricias y besos del chico, lo que siempre soñó, ahora era realidad y era mejor que soñarlo, ¿cómo era posible ser tan feliz?, después de tanto sufrimiento realmente no lo entendía pero ya no importaba, simplemente dejaría que la amara y era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Entre besos y caricias Harry le decía cuanto la amaba, mientras ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, era sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, escalofríos con cada palabra susurrada, sonrojándose más con cada beso y caricia si es que eso era posible, ella misma se apenaba de saber que el tono rosado cubría su cara, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que la besaban era tan absurdo y vergonzoso, ¿qué pensaría Harry de ella? "¡por Merlín!, Hermione contrólate" se decía a sí misma.

En ese momento él se separó un poco de ella. Mostrando un ligero sonrojo, claro nada comparado con el de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de todo aún los dos no estaban recuperados del todo y el aire era necesario…

- Me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas – mencionó el ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento entró a la habitación el Sanador y la enfermera, el cual tosió, tratando de hacer notar sus presencias en la habitación.

Tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos, apenándose un poco por la forma en que los encontraron.

- Siento interrumpirlos, pero necesito revisarlo… además usted señorita creo que debería estar descansando en su habitación, no esta bien, hace unas horas se desmayo, es usted una pésima paciente… si no quiere que le niegue el permiso a esta habitación vaya a descansar – advirtió el Sanador preocupándose por su salud.

- Yo lo siento - contestó Hermione apenada levantándose de la cama de Harry… - pero por favor, déjeme seguir viéndolo…

- Ya veremos ahora por favor… salga y diríjase a su cuarto… la enfermera la acompañará – mencionó firme el Sanador, mientras sonreía.

Hermione miró a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice – vendré después…

- Y yo te esperare… - contestó el ojiverde mirándola dejar la habitación.

Afuera…

- Yo puedo ir sola solo tengo que ir a otra habitación – mencionó aún abrumada por la sensaciones la castaña.

- No, pero usted no puede - refutó la enfermera.

- Entonces acompáñeme porque voy a ir – explicó lógica, esbozando una sonrisa como ninguna.

- Pero… - se quejó la enfermera.

En la habitación de Ron…

Se encontraban los gemelos, Molly y Ginny.

- Ron… - pronunció Mione no sabiendo si debía entrar.

- Herms… - mencionó alegre Ron, mientras Ginny la volteaba a ver con resentimiento, los gemelos también voltearon sonriendo hacia la puerta, Molly la miró con una sonrisa.

- Pasa… no te quedes ahí…

- Gracias – entró con una sonrisa, un tanto incomoda por la forma en que la pelirroja la miraba, la cual no tarde en salir.

- Tranquila, ya se le pasará - mencionó Molly sonriéndole, colocando una mano en su hombro, mientras salía también de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? - cuestionó el ojiazul con una sonrisa picara… - ya me contaron lo tuyo con Harry eh…

Hermione se sonrojó por la forma en que el pelirrojo la miraba, volteó a ver a los gemelos que reían, notando que de seguro fueron ellos - él esta bien, mejorará… no se cómo es que lo logró - mencionó feliz, elevando la comisura de sus labios, la cual no podía disimular, sentándose en la silla cerca de la cama.

- Él siempre lo logra, ya les he dicho a todos que estoy bien… pero no me dejan levantarme, no es justo… también quiero verlo antes de que ustedes dos me dejen fuera – se quejó el ojiazul mientras Hermione se le subían los colores por esos comentarios.

- Ron – se quejó la chica.

- Pero veo que tu tienes atención particular - expuso al notar a la enfermera en la entrada.

- Ehhh si, debo ir a mi cuarto… dicen que soy una pésima paciente por escaparme - mencionó burlonamente.

- Creo que yo también quiero serlo, aunque estar aquí tiene sus ventajas… eres el centro de atención, ¿sabes qué nos quieren entrevistar? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- No, pero no me interesa dar entrevistas a nadie - contestó pensando que inoportunas son esas personas, que no pensaban que acaban de pasar el peor momento de su vida.

- Yo me tengo que ir, pero vendré a verte en una de mis escapadas - avisó divertida, levantándose de la silla – me alegro de que tu también ya estés mejor…

- Y yo que ustedes lo estén, no sería lo mismo si tu o Harry hubieran muerto - mencionó melancólicamente.

Hermione sonrió y salió de la habitación, donde la enfermera ya la esperaba, pero en ese momento se encontró con…

- Hermione, ¿cómo estas? – inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras llevaba en las manos un extraño regalo.

- Luna, yo estoy bien… y veo que tu también estas bien - mencionó con una sonrisa.

- Ehhh si yo estoy bien, lo misterios de la vida… eh escuchado de cómo Harry resucito, el mundo de los muertos no lo aceptó - aseveró con una sonrisa mientras que Hermione sentía un poco de escalofríos.

- Mmmmm bueno no puedo decirte mucho de eso ¿y vienes a ver a Ron? – inquirió pensando que para alguien sería ese regalo.

- Si, bueno… yo… solo le traigo esto – dijo ensoñadora.

- Es mejor que me vaya tengo que llegar a mi cuarto, te veo después - mencionó con una sonrisa, pensando en que extraña era, por fin llegó a su habitación en la cual la enfermera la revisó constatando que necesitaba descansar después de tantas emociones.

En ese momento entro McGonagall…

- ¿Y bien cómo esta Señorita? – cuestionó sentándose en una silla a su lado.

- Estoy bien - mencionó con una sonrisa que demostraba todo.

- Me alegro ¿y cómo esta el Señor Potter? – preguntó sabiendo que había estado con él.

- Él esta mejor, no se cómo fue posible, pero no me importa, mientras este vivo… es todo lo que necesito – contestó levantándose de la cama y caminando a la ventana.

- Es bueno verla sonreír, le he traído un poco de ropa - informó mientras colocaba la maleta en la cama no creo que quiera seguir con esa bata, aunque veo que ya le perdió la pena – acotó observándola.

- ¡La bata! había olvidado que la llevaba, es que no… ¿cómo pude salir así? – se apenó al recordar que muy decente la bata no era.

- Tranquila, creo que lo que menos le importaba era como iba vestida - explicó la profesora – bueno yo tengo que volver a Hogwarts después vendré a ver al Señor Potter.

- Profesora… - se acercó a McGonagall y la abrazó – gracias por todo - pronunció agradecida por todo el apoyo que le había dado.

- Señorita… - mencionó abrazándola también algo melancólica – es mejor que me vaya para que descanse y se cambie, soltó a Hermione y salió de la habitación dejándola sola,la cual corrió dejándose caer en su cama con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo Harry esta vivo y me ama, ¡a mi!… además ¡por Gryffindor! ¿Qué va a pensar de mi, si me sonrojo como si fuera una principiante… una novata?, pero es que el me hace sentir así… ¡wow… estoy feliz! – exclamó alegre, pero entonces vino a su mente la imagen de Ginny y su mirada, tenía que hablar con ella, tomó su ropa y entró al baño a asearse y cambiarse.

Una hora después Harry estaba dormido después de que le dieran una poción para dormir, Hermione salió de su cuarto, algo arreglada quería que él la viera un poco mejor, pero aún pensaba en Ginny, así que caminó despacio hacia el cuarto de Ron, en donde como pensó la encontró sentada en un sillón, sumida en su pensamientos.

- Ginny, necesitamos hablar - pidió sentándose a su lado.

- ¿De qué hablaríamos? – cuestionó la pelirroja sin mirarla.

- Ginny… yo… - pronunció mirando como su amiga ni siquiera la volteará a ver, suspiró y trató de encontrar las palabras exactas.

- Hermione, ¿qué piensas decirme, que no haya yo visto ya con mis propios ojos? – evidenció Ginevra.

- Ginny, nunca te quise hacer daño, ni tampoco creo que haya sido la intensión de Harry – explicó.

- Hermione no importa, después de todo… quizás no haya sido intensión, pero el punto es que lo hicieron - afirmó con tono dolido en la voz - he ido a ver a Harry…

Hermione se quedó atónita con lo último a Harry, su Harry, por su mente pasaron mil preguntas, mil dudas, pero no tenía porque, él la amaba, ¿cierto?

- No te preocupes él te ama demasiado - respondió Ginny como si leyera su mente.

- Ginny… - pronunció Hermione.

- Hermione, por ahora no puedo más que sentir resentimiento por ti, solo dame tiempo… es todo lo que quiero – pronunció levantándose y dejándola ahí.

La castaña la miró alejarse sumiéndose en el sillón en el cual se encontraba, sintiéndose tan mal, por amar a Harry, tan culpable por amarlo, por sentirse feliz mientras ella sufría, ¿qué clase de amiga era?, aunque no estaba segura de que ella la considera aún su amiga.

- Herms, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Lupin sentándose a su lado, últimamente parecía su ángel guardián, aparecía cada que lo necesitaba.

- Remus… - lo miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo esta bien con Harry, no? ¿Estás bien? – inquirió confundido por su actitud y preocupado a la vez.

- Si… es solo que trate de hablar con Ginny y ella – explicó la castaña aún consternada.

- Ahhh ya veo, tranquila… todo va estará bien, solo dale tiempo… entiende que no es fácil para ella - explicó mientras la abrazaba - ahora vamos, no estés triste a Harry no le va a gustar verte así.

- Gracias, por tu apoyo - mencionó mientras se separaba de él.

- Vamos no es nada - expresó sonriendo.

- Yo… es mejor que vaya a ver a Harry - habló mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Anda ve, yo voy a ver a Arthur...- comentó el licántropo levantándose y caminando hacia la habitación de Ron mientras ella se abrazaba así misma caminando a la habitación de Harry, cuando estuvo ahí, su corazón latía rápidamente, respiró y entró.

Ahí estaba él, era como si entrando a esa habitación se olvidará de todo y solo pensara en él, caminó hasta su cama el estaba plenamente dormido, su cara mostraba una paz envidiable, se sentó en la orilla de la cama solo observándolo dormir, acarició su rostro, quitando los mechones de su rostro, disfrutaba tanto de estar con él, se recostó a su lado en la orilla abrazándolo, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico escuchando cada latido del corazón del ojiverde, mientras que sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, era tan relajante, cerró sus ojos, simplemente disfrutando de estar con él.

Harry comenzó a despertar encontrándose con la imagen de Hermione a su lado, abrazándolo, sonrió, al verla ahí, tan inofensiva, tan frágil, acarició su cara, Hermione abrió sus ojos volteando a ver a Harry.

- ¿Te desperté? – preguntó Harry.

- No, yo te desperté a ti más bien – comentó apenada.

- No puede haber despertado de mejor forma que encontrándome contigo a mi lado – alabó sonrojándose ligeramente, al sentir los labios de la chica, rozando los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso…

"La muerte no es el fin… solo es el principio"…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He aquí el final de esta historia.

Esperamos que les haya gustado y pues también promocionamos nuestro fic de esta pareja "The perfect gentleman".

¿Reviews?


End file.
